I have to have her!
by htfflakyfan
Summary: Gary Oak, Pokemon champ, and so-called prince of Kanto, has never met a girl that turned him down, until he met Misty Waterflower. Now he'll do anything to have her, even if it's completely out of character for him. Egoshipping- Gary x Misty
1. Meet the prince

_RING! RING!_

Misty grabbed her phone lazily and answered it, "Hello, Misty speaking." She said with obvious sleep in her voice.

"Misty, why are you still asleep? We're going to the mall in an hour!" her friend Dawn shouted.

Misty scrambled out of bed. While doing so, she quickly grabbed the clothing she had picked out the night before. Dawn giggled while she listened to Misty rush around her room, spewing out some profanities along the way.

"Hey, relax Mist, I'll be over to get you in an hour, in the mean time, make sure you are dressed and ready to impress!" She exclaimed while hanging up.

Misty frowned, but closed her phone and ran to the shower. After she finished primping in the bathroom, she ran down stairs and gobbled down a bowl of cereal. She was alone in her house during most days, so no one greeted her while she ate her breakfast.

True to her word, Dawn was there, in misty's driveway, exactly one hour after they got off the phone. Misty locked up her house and ran to Dawn convertible.

While getting in she smirked," I'll never understand how you always come on time to everything; you're never late to anything!" Misty commented.

Dawn smiled sweetly while adjusting her lip gloss in the mirror," Punctuality Hun, the world could learn some tips from me!" She said in her usually bubbly tone.

Misty shook her head, but smiled at her friend.

"Well, let's get going, Ms. Perfect." She said teasingly.

Dawn slapped her arm playfully," That's Princess Perfect to you Waterflower." Dawn said while speeding out of Misty's driveway. Misty grimaced, she would never admit it, but she hated it when her friend sped like that, it made her stomach wrench and twist up.

In a matter of five minutes, thanks to Dawn's speeding, they were at the Kanto mall. The biggest mall in their region, and it was conveniently close to home. Dawn got out and adjusted herself; smoothing out her skirt, and fixing her dark blue locks.

Misty got out and smoothed out her clothing too, not like it mattered, she wasn't the preppy type; sometimes she even wondered how she was popular. I guess that was the benefit of having a really popular princess as a best friend.

"C'mon Mist, we need to get inside, now!" Dawn said while grabbing her friends arm and rushing her inside.

Once they got inside, Misty had noticed an unusual occurrence; the mall seemed super crowded; way more than usual. She scanned the mall for signs of why, but had no luck.

"Hey Dawn?" Misty asked.

"What's up Misty?" Dawn replied.

"Why did we rush over to the mall today again?"

Dawn giggled, which made Misty a little uneasy," Duh, Misty! We came to see the Prince, the Champion!"

Misty stared at Dawn in disbelief, "We came here for a GUY?"

Dawn frowned while crossing her arms," I told you last night, were you even paying attention?"

Misty suddenly felt guilt wash through her entire being; she wasn't paying attention to her friend at all. In fact she usually drowned her friend out when she went on rants about boys or girly things.

"I must have forgotten." Misty replied.

Yeah, Misty knew lying was bad, but this was a special case. She usually lied to Dawn to keep her happy, or make her feel special. Truth was, Dawn wasn't the smartest person in the world, but she was a terrific friend, and very optimistic, two qualities Misty loved about her. A little difference in opinion wasn't worth ruining their friendship.

Dawn smiled and grabbed misty's arm once again," C'mon, we need to find him, before it's too late."

Misty let her friend drag her along, even though the idea of rushing to see a guy was way more than repulsive to her, it was disgusting and made her want to vomit.

When they finally got there, there was already a huge crowd of mostly girls around the so called "prince".

Misty scowled; the way the guy waved and blew kisses at the woman filled her with rage. Misty clenched her fist as her walked up to the podium in the center of the room, preparing for a speech.

"Hello my loving loyal fans, your presence here pleases me!" The boy said charmingly.

This earned him a swoon from every girl in the room except Misty ho glared at him.

"I'm going around all the cities and towns making appearances, and I must say; this has to be my favorite." He said.

The crowd cheered, much to the boys delight. Dawn stopped cheering and looked at her friend, who was crossing her arms disapprovingly.

"Misty, what's wrong?" Dawn asked in concern.

"I don't like this guy one bit. " Misty replied.

Dawn's face dropped in disappointment. Misty noticed and smiled nervously.

"Hey, don't be upset Dawn. Have fun, I'll manage!" Misty said encouragingly.

Dawn's face lit up, "Okay!" She said while turning back towards the center of the room.

"-And since you guys are so awesome, each one of you will get an opportunity to meet me, the almighty Champion, and Prince of Kanto!" The boy continued on.

The mall suddenly seemed so loud that Misty herself could not hear her own thoughts.

While everyone cheered for him, the boy glanced at everyone's faces. Everyone was happy and cheering, except for a lone girl. She appeared to have a permanent scowl plastered to her face. The boy Smiled curiously; this was unusual. Before, every girl would have melted into his palm just by a mere glance, but not this girl. Next to the girl stood a pretty girl with blue hair, obviously a popular girl.

The boy smirked, her friend popular? It was so out of place compared to the girl herself.

The girl who was so uninterested had short red hair. She was nowhere near as primped up as the other girls in the room. She wore only a simple blue tank top with jean shorts and sandals. She wore no makeup, but it was unnecessary for her; she had a natural beauty. The boy smiled and waved over one of his assistants. He whispered into her ear and pointed towards the tomboy girl and her friend.

From the crowd, Misty watched as one of his girl assistants pushed though the crowd, she seemed to be coming towards her and Dawn. Much to her demise, she was coming for them.

Dawn gasped as the assistant stopped in front of her and Misty. Misty, on the other hand, wished she could have left when she had the chance.

"Excuse me ladies, but my boss would like to see you two personally." She said meekly.

Misty was about to refuse, but Dawn had other plans.

"Of course we will come! C'mon Misty, let's follow her." Dawn said while grabbing Misty's hand.

The lady bowed and led them through the crowd, to a non crowded building behind where the boy was making his appearance.

The lady then made sure they were comfortable and started to leave back to do her job. Before leaving she turned to the two girls.

"Please wait here, my boss will come in after he is finished." She said while leaving the building.

After she left, Misty looked at Dawn.

"What did you do that for?" She demanded.

Dawn smiled, "C'mon Waterflower, are you afraid of fun? He invited us to meet him! And not for a minute like everyone else, this is a lifetime opportunity!"

Misty flushed," N-no I'm not afraid! I just- he- I don't like him!" Misty sputtered.

Dawn ruffled her friend's hair," Relax, how bad can he be?"

"Bad, very bad! For all we know, he could try something funny, we don't know him." Misty pouted.

Dawn lost the twinkle in her eyes.

"Can you at least do this for me? If you're right, I'll never make you do anything against your judgment."

Misty suddenly felt awful, not only had she hurt her friends feelings, she had managed to make their fun trip all about her.

"You know what, forget it. I'm so sorry Dawn. We'll stay." Misty said apologetically.

Dawn grinned and hugged Misty, "Thank you so much Mist!"

"You're welcome." Misty replied.

The two then proceeded to keep themselves busy for a couple of hours, until the so called Prince finally showed his face. And even Misty couldn't help but gape.

The "prince" smiled at them both," Hello ladies, I'm Gary Oak, the champion, and prince of Kanto." He said smoothly.

Dawn swooned while Misty fought a blush. She had to admit, he was really good-looking. He had brown spiky hair that fell over his face almost- gracefully. He wore a black collared shirt; with the collar up, a waist pack, and purple pants. Around his neck, he wore a necklace with a purple pendant.

"I'm Dawn. "Dawn said cheerfully.

Gary took hold of Dawn's hand and kissed the back," pleasure to meet you Dawn."

Dawn turned a bright shade of pink," The pleasure's all mine!"

Gary then turned towards Misty," And you are?" he asked.

"Mine name is Misty, Misty Waterflower." Misty replied dryly.

Gary smirked, he expected nonetheless from the girl who frowned upon him at his appearance.

"What a beautiful name, it suits you very well." Gary said while taking misty's hand and kissing the back.

Misty tried hard, not to blush, but it was useless. She felt so helpless against Gary, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Thank you." Misty said curtly.

Gary smirked; he knew she'd be a challenge.

"So, Misty, You were the only one not happy out there, did I upset you?" Gary asked playfully.

"Well Gary, to be honest-"

"She's not feeling well, Mr. Oak! Please don't take it as an insult." Dawn interrupted, before Misty could do any damage.

"Oh nonsense, I'm not insulted one bit. I do hope you feel better though doll. I knew no one could hate me." Gary replied smiling brightly.

Misty growled," Is this some sort of joke to you?"

"Not at all, I'm simply proud that no one hates me, it makes being famous much easier." Gary replied arrogantly.

"That's it…!" Misty shouted standing up.

Gary smirked while Dawn gasped.

"What's wrong Misty? I did not mean to upset you." Gary replied blankly.

Misty grabbed Gary by the shirt collar," You wanna know what's wrong with me, IT'S YOU! You're arrogant, cocky, and a big jerk! You may be able to get any girl you want, but you'll never get me, I refuse to be used by some conceited asshole!" Misty shouted while throwing Gary on the couch next to Dawn.

Dawn froze," Misty, please-"

"You can stay Dawn; I'll find another way home!" Misty shouted while slamming the door behind her.

Gary looked at the door in shock. No girl had ever said anything like that to him before.


	2. The date

Dawn gasped," Oh my, Gary, I'm so sorry!" Dawn said frantically.

Gary laughed, "Hey, it wasn't your fault. Hey, I've got an idea!" Gary said.

Dawn took a deep breath before replying," What is it?" She asked.

"Maybe I could go to her house, and apologize personally. I do believe I owe it to her." Gary said.

Dawn smiled," That's perfect; I know Misty will appreciate it!" She said happily.

Gary grinned, yes it was perfect, he could finally figure out where she lived and further pursue her. Not smother her, most chicks didn't dig that; especially chicks like Misty. Though Gary could only assume, never once had he met a girl so proud, so cocky, so… like him.

Dawn then wrote down Misty's address and handed it to Gary reluctantly. Gary thanked her and the two parted ways, though parting ways for Gary wasn't as easy. He had to get through a wall of screaming fan girls, sing at least 50 autographs, and then run to his car, before anyone noticed him.

Gary then quickly drove to Misty's house, before he got held up by any more distractions; not like he didn't love them, but he had another task at hand.

When he finally reached her house, he quietly shut the convertible door and walked calmly to her front door. He then knocked.

Misty opened it, "Listen Dawn, I don't wanna-"

"Don't wanna what, See me again?" Gary asked.

Misty flushed and slammed the door as hard as she could. How on Earth did he get her address? She then dropped disbelieving, she knew exactly how he did; he told Dawn some fake sotry, and she bought it! Damn she was so gullible!

A few minutes later, she heard knocking again.

"I'm going to ignore you!" Misty shouted.

"Then I won't leave until you come out!" Gary replied.

Misty grumbled he wasn't going to leave unless she gave him a chance; He liked to play hard ball.

"Fine, you've got one minute, start talking pretty boy!" Misty said.

"You deserve a proper apology, so I could just Half-ass an apology, but I think I I've got another way to make it up to you." Gary began.

Misty arched an eyebrow in curiosity," And how's that, sign me an autograph with a picture of the "great prince"?"

Gary shook his head," No, I'd like to take you out, not some cheap place; I'd like to take you out to the most expensive restaurant in all of Kanto."

Misty crossed her arms in doubt," Really, is that so?"

"Please Misty; I only ask for one night, I must make it up to you!" Gary pleaded.

Misty frowned, "Fine, when do you want to go?" she asked.

"I'll pick you up at 7:00! In the meanwhile, dress nicely!" Gary said while jetting out of Misty's driveway.

Misty rolled her eyes and closed the door. She then went directly to her room; the clock said 5:30. Misty sighed and flipped out her phone; she was going to text Dawn to apologize, and tell of her date with the Champ.

**Hey Dawn. Sorry about what happened! _**

Misty typed out, she felt confident that Dawn already had forgiven her, but it was against her better judgment to not apologize.

_**It's cool! So did Gary come to ur place? O_o**_

Misty bit her bottom lip before typing out her answer.

**Yeah, but that's not the half of it! **

_**What? Did he come on to u?**_

Misty groaned at the thought of that creep coming on to her, every boy in Kanto knew better then that!

**No, of course not! But he is taking me out 2night….**

_**Rly? No way Mist! Where's he taking u? :D**_

**The most "expensive" restaurant in Kanto -_-;**

_**Lighten UP Waterflower! Can't u enjoy urself? Besides, when's the last time a boy even offered to take u out for fast food?**_

Misty frowned, Dawn had a point, boys didn't even offer to take her for a walk!

**Fine, you're right, but what should I do? I've never been on a date before! O_O**

_**I'll be over right away! D:**_

Misty smiled gratefully, she was lucky to have a friend like Dawn, a friend who would drop everything and come to her rescue; she almost didn't deserve it all.

Ten minutes later, Dawn came knocking on Misty's Door; She had a huge suit case- like make up kit in her hand.

Misty eyed Dawn, was she going to make her look like a hooker?

Dawn noticed Misty's unease and smiled," Don't worry, I'm going for a more natural beauty type thing, I won't make you look ridiculous." She said.

Misty then allowed Dawn to lead her to her bathroom; Misty knew she was in for something special.

"First, we have to cleanse your pores, and wash and condition your hair!" Dawn said.

After 20 minutes of cleansing, Misty was finally ready for stage two; clothes.

"Alright, so before we do anything, we need to get you dressed so we don't mess up your hair or makeup." Dawn instructed.

Misty then watched as Dawn quickly and gracefully dug through her closet. Dawn would of course know how to dress her, but she was more nervous about the date itself, not like she liked Gary, but it was her first date.

Shortly after Dawn had begun, she had an entire outfit picked out for Misty. It was a deep blue V- neck dress, along with her light blue vest with short sleeves. Dawn also took the cutesy of picking out a necklace with a silver heart pendant, her black sandals, and a white flower clip.

Misty then went to the bathroom, alone, and put on everything, except the flower clip, which Dawn had requested to put on while she did Misty's hair.

When Misty came out, Dawn lead her to a chair so she could apply the makeup and fix up her hair. To no surprise, Dawn applied the make up with such precision, it came out perfect.

Dawn took the flower clip while pulling aside some hair of Misty's and clipped it in the back.

"You may look at yourself now!" Dawn said while handing misty a mirror. Misty gasped, she was beautiful! Dawn had stuck straight to her word, she definitely didn't look ridiculous.

Misty hugged Dawn,'" Thanks so much!"

Dawn hugged her back," No problem, but don't thank me yet, we still have to go over some rules abou Dates!"

Misty let go and sat on her bed," Shoot."

Dawn put on her serious face," First, you can't be so damn serious Mist! I know you don't really like Gary, but the guy is taking you out, and not just any where, you're going to the "Spot"!"

Misty laughed," It's called the "Spot?"

Dawn crossed her arms," Yes, now pay attention! Next, no insulting him, He is trying to make it up to you for his earlier behavior, don't mess it up."

Misty rolled her eyes, "By taking me out? I wonder how many times he's done that with a girl."

Dawn slapped misty's hand," Shh, that's what I'm talking about! You're one of the luckiest girls in Kanto; any girl would die to go out with him, especially where you're going!"

Misty crossed her arms," I'm sure with his "charm" he takes every girl he wants out."

Dawn sighed," Waterflower, you are so hopeless. "

"Maybe I am, but I'm not sucker! He only wants in my pants because I'm the first girl who has ever turned him down!"

Dawn smirked," You didn't turn him down; you're going on that date, right?"

Misty flushed a shade of red," That's not the point! I meant the first girl to ever not fall for his-"

"Say no more, now come on, put on a happy face!" Dawn interrupted.

"Dawn..!" Misty whined.

"Put on a happy face!" Dawn repeated.

"I don't think…" misty trailed off.

"C'mon Mist, why do we put on our happy face, tell me?" Dawn asked.

"Because it makes us less stressed and look the best." Misty mumbled.

"I didn't hear you, WHY DO WE PUT ON THE HAPPY FACE?" Dawn shouted enthusiastically.

"Because it makes us less stressed and look the best!" Misty replied.

Dawn smiled," Now put on your happy face Mist!" Dawn shouted.

Misty smiled, not because she wanted too, but she did it anyway for her best friend. Dawn hugged her.

"Don't worry Mist, you'll be fine." She said encouragingly.

Misty beamed at her friend, she was so grateful.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Oh he's here!" Misty whispered nervously.

Dawn ushered her to the front door, "Go on, I'll stay here tonight, until you get back!"

Misty hugged her friend one more time," Thanks."

Dawn winked and ran off into Misty's room. Misty took a deep breath and opened the door. She could've died right there; there Gary was, dressed in a nice dark suit, holding out some roses.

"Hello, Misty" Gary said.

"Uhh- H-hello Gary Thanks for the roses!" She said while grabbing them from his hands delicately.

Gary watched in Awe as Misty ran off into her house to put away the roses.

When she returned he held his hand out. Misty wasn't sure if she should take his hand, but then Dawn's advice popped into her head.

"Don't be so serious!" Dawn's kind voice instructed in Misty's mind.

Misty took his hand and let him lead her to his car. He opened the car door and closed as Misty sat down.

"You look beautiful red." Gary said playfully.

Misty laughed," Oh I'm so honored, the prince of Kanto has complemented me! Allow me to grovel later on." Misty joked.

Gary smirked," You should be honored, I don't throw out compliments." Gary replied in the same playful fashion.

Misty and Gary both laughed, it was a moment of bliss.

"Thanks." Misty finally said after their giggling subsided.

"No need to thank me, you do look beautiful." Gary replied.

"I meant for taking me out." Misty replied.

Gary blushed," Oh yeah, of course, I owe you one for earlier today." He replied sheepishly.

Misty grinned," But I'm flattered that Gary Oak thinks I'm beautiful." She teased.

The rest of the way there, the two engaged in small talk.

"Okay, we're here." Gary said while getting out of the car to open Misty's door for her.

Misty got out of the car and smoothed out her dress before taking Gary's arm. Gary then lead her inside.

The check in people gaped at Gary when he walked in with Misty," Reservation for Oak, please." Gary said.

The lady at the list quickly grabbed some menus and silverware," Right this way." She said leading them through the restaurant.

Everyone in the restaurant stared as they passed through, this made Misty feel very uneasy.

"Gary, they're all staring." Misty whispered.

Gary looked at misty, "Don't worry, I promise it'll be okay." Gary whispered back.

The lady set down their menus and silverware. Gary pulled out Misty's chair and sat in his own.

"May I start you out with something to drink?" The server asked.

"I'll just have some water." Misty replied softly.

"I'll have some tea. With a lemon wedge please." Gary said.

The server bowed and ran off. Misty scanned the room, no one stopped staring, it was s if they were on a stage performing for everyone. Gary caught onto Misty's unease.

"Just ignore them; it happens all of the time." Gary said plainly.

Misty nodded, "Alright."

"Look I know we just met, but may I be honest with you?" Gary asked as the server brought out their food.

Misty took a small bite and swallowed," Go ahead." She said.

Gary sighed and took his fork nervously.

"Look I know you think I'm a big, conceited jerk; and you have every right too! But I think you should know the real reason I wanted to meet you." Gary started.

Misty eyed him suspiciously, he was very different from the guy she met and saw at the mall.

"I only wanted to truly meet you, but from the look on your face, I had a feeling you'd only be convinced into doing so by your friend. I know I acted horribly, but I wanted you to know how special you are, you're the only person who sees a teenage boy, not someone famous." Gary explained.

"Look you don't have to-"

"I do." Gary interrupted seriously.

Misty felt her heart skip a beat, his intense green eyes bore into her soul.

"I'm very sorry for how I was acting, and I want you in my life for a long time. We can start off as friends if you want, but please don't leave me." Gary begged.

Misty found herself blushing. He wanted her, the tomboy, with a hot and popular best friend?

"Gary, you can have anyone, why me?" Misty asked seriously.

"Because, you're the only one who I know would fall for me for me, not because I'm famous." Gary admitted.

Misty smiled, he wasn't the boy she had thought, he was any other boy who just wanted people to like him for him.

"I would love that Gary." Misty finally answered.

Gary smiled, not his usual stuck- up smile, but something a little more real.

At that moment, a slow-dance song came on. Gary was about to offer Misty to dance with him, but apparently, a group of girls had been waiting for the right chance, and took it.

"GUYS,IT'S GARY OAK!" One girl shouted.

The rest of the girls squealed shrilly. Misty glared at each and every one of them; she of course expected the best from Gary.

"Gary, what on Earth are you doing with that girl?" A tall black- haired girl asked.

Misty crossed her arms," We're on a date." She spat.

"Is that true?" The same girl whined.

Gary looked at Misty, then at the large group of hot girls wanting his attention. Misty gave him a desperate look.

"No, I just took her out because she begged. " Gary said slickly.

Misty stared at Gary in utter disbelief.

The group of girls squealed again.

"Well ditch the girl and dance with us, we all love you!" The apparent ring- leader replied this time glaring at Misty.

"You heard them Doll- face, I'll call ya' later." Gary said to Misty.

Misty growled and slapped Gary hard across the face. Gary flew back out of the chair and onto the floor, he looked up at the flaming red-head, she had a mixture of hate and total hurt in her eyes.

"You dumb jerk, I HATE YOU!" Misty shouted while running out of the restaurant.

Gary reached after her, but he realized he had made a huge mistake. The girls all reached to pick him up, he insisted he do it on his, but thanked them for it. Then to take the pain of his mistake away he danced with the girls and took one home with him.

The whole time he and the girl were having sex, he could only think of Misty.


	3. The chase

**NOTE-**

**Thanks for all the reviews and feedback guys, I'll try to update more as soon as I can W**

Misty sobbed as she walked to the train station. She had never imagined that her date would end so horribly. Gary seemed so honest and heartfelt, yet he just threw her aside like trash when prettier girls came along.

_RING! RING!_

"H-h-hello?" Misty answered still sobbing on the phone.

"Oh my god, Mist; what happened?" Dawn asked in concern.

"G-Gary…" Was all Misty could manage to say through her tears.

"Say no more, where are you at Hun?" Dawn asked sternly.

Misty whimpered," I-I'm at the tr-train station."

Dawn frowned," Relax Misty, I'll be there in 10 minutes!"

True to her ever-lasting punctuality, Dawn ran up to her in the ten minutes she had promised. Misty held her friend and sobbed, like she never had before. Dawn rubbed her back and hummed a child's melody until Misty was calm enough to walk to Dawn's car.

When Dawn finally got Misty home, she helped wash off her makeup and laid her down.

Misty told Dawn the story of the whole evening while dawn got her some of every girl's favorite comfort food, chocolate ice cream. After Misty finished, Dawn crossed her arms.

"I ought to give that jerk a piece of my mind!" Dawn said while clenching her fists.

"Don't Dawn, it's not worth it." Misty said.

Dawn had a certain flame in her eyes," This will not go un punished!" she growled.

Misty smiled meekly, Dawn was uber protective, it was cute sometimes, but right now, she didn't need that. She needed to suck it up, besides; it's not like she actually liked Gary.

She didn't; did she?

The next day, Misty woke up to the smell of pancakes. Shem sat up and walked into her kitchen. Of course her sisters weren't the cause, they had been gone for months on end, traveling the world and performing water ballet shows. Instead, her best friend Dawn was in the kitchen, happily humming a tune while making a stack of pancakes.

When Dawn noticed Misty, she smiled and gestured for Misty to sit at the table. Misty then sat at the table and rubbed some excess sleep out of her eyes.

After she ate breakfast, Dawn stopped her from going back to bed.

"C'mon Mist, you can't sulk much longer, you're Misty Waterflower! You're not weak; you're a strong, hard-headed, and proud girl. If your true self saw you now, she'd smack you and ask" What in the HELL are you doing?!" Dawn said encouragingly.

Misty frowned," I'm fine, besides; you're not my mother!" Misty argued.

Dawn stepped in front of Misty again," Misty, really? I though you hated him? Why are you so upset, you yourself knew he was a jerk anyway?" Dawn said angrily.

Misty crossed her arms;" I don't like him!"

"Then why are you sulking, why do you even care what happened last night? True it was a douche bag move of him, but still! IF you don't like him, then why care?" Dawn shot back.

Misty uncrossed her arms and lost her frown. Why did she care?

"I'm going for a walk, maybe a swim; don't wait up on me!" Misty shouted while walking out of the front door.

Dawn sighed sadly and ran her hand through her hair, "She's got some things to work out." She said sadly.

Misty stormed out to the lake by her house, she was going to swim out her anger she really shouldn't care what happened, but why did she?

No boy ever had dared to talk to her like he did. They only spoke few words to her, but Gary; freaking Gary! He made her weak, and she hated the feeling of a guy making her giggle and blush like some pathetic girl, she wasn't WEAK DAMNIT!

On her way to the lake, she found something that filled her with rage, there was no way he could have found her by chance!

"What the hell do you want?" Misty shouted.

Gary Oak, smirked and crossed his arms," A "hi" would've been nice." He retorted.

Misty grit her teeth and walked closer to Gary," Do you have a death wish?" She spat.

Gary faked a sad face," Why would you do that; I only came here to apologize to you Doll."

"Apologize? HA, like I haven't heard that one before! Listen Oak, if you know what's good for you, you'll leave and never bother me again. You already messed up your chance to make peace with me!" Misty replied.

"Good thing I'm an idiot then." Gary said while pulling misty in for a kiss. Misty blushed a fiery red, but didn't pull away. Even when his tongue danced with hers, she didn't pull away; something in her mind wouldn't allow her to pull away from his warm embrace.

Finally her mind took control of itself again and she pushed the boy off of her. Gary licked his lips and smiled devilishly.

"What's wrong Doll Face, Didn't I satisfy you?" He said in a low seductive voice.

Misty frowned and turned her back towards him, "You're a player, and a PIG! I won't fall into your control like a lifeless puppet!" Misty replied.

"Well for someone who "won't fall for my control" you sure didn't seem to mind when I stuck my tongue down your throat." Gary retorted.

Misty flushed and turned back to him," Shut up!" she screamed at him.

Gary ruffled her bed hair.

"Relax Red; I know you only wanted to swim."

"How did you know, are you stalking me?" Misty asked.

"You're going towards the lake, I connected the dots." Gary replied dryly.

Misty frowned," Then what are you doing here?"

"I like to go on strolls around here, I simply heard you coming."

Misty crossed her arms," Whatever, and what gave you the idea I'd _actually_ WANT TO SEE YOU?" Misty demanded.

Gary smirked," Nothing." He answered simply.

This infuriated Misty beyond belief.

"Well you've got some nerve after that stunt you pulled last night Oak!"

"I do have nerve; I thought you'd have learned that by now; I am playing with fire here." Gary shot back.

Misty balled her fists in rage," Stay away from me Gary, I don't want to see you again."

Misty said while pushing past Gary and heading to the lake.

"That'll be kind of difficult considering my status!" Gary shouted back.

Misty stopped walking for a moment and turned to Gary's direction, he was standing still, an evil grin plastered to his face.

"Shut up." And with that, Misty was off.

After she was done swimming she ran back home and took a shower immediately. Dawn had been waiting in her room, texting. When Misty finally got out of the shower, she plopped onto her bed and buried her face into a pillow.

Dawn looked up from her phone and shot Misty a curious glance.

"Did something happen, you seem less depressed than before?"

Misty lifted her head," That damn Oak, he's tormenting me." Was all that Misty said before stuffing her face back into her pillow.

Dawn stared at Misty blankly for a second, trying to understand.

Was she still tormented by thoughts of him, or could she have run into him?

"What do you mean Misty? Elaborate." Dawn asked.

Misty grumbled into her pillow instead,"mm mmm mmmm!" Was all Dawn could understand.

"Lift your head Misty." Dawn said.

Misty lifted her head," I think he's following me." She replied.

"Oh lord, you ran onto him?" Dawn asked in exasperation.

Misty nodded and Dawn frowned.

"Misty, you're going to have to work it out yourself. I'll always be here, but this is a problem you must solve." Dawn said softly.

Misty scowled," I already solved it! He's not coming back around." She muttered.

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Dawn crossed her arms and grinned," It's taken care of, huh?" she asked playfully.

Misty stuck her tongue out and went to answer the door.

"Surprisingly" Gary was there, with a rather bored look on his face.

"What on earth do you want Oak?" Misty snarled.

"The same thing you want Waterflower." Gary replied.

"Oh yeah, and just how do you know what I want?" Misty asked.

"I figure by your attitude towards things, no boy wants to get too close to you. So I'd assume you want a man." Gary replied smugly.

Misty flushed," How dare you question my romance life?!"

Gary smirked," Well am I wrong, if I am, I'll promptly apologize."

"That's not the point, you just shouldn't assume!" Misty replied looking away from Gary.

Gary's green eyes twinkled," So, am I wrong then?"

"No you were right!" Misty shouted.

Gary ruffled her, still, messy hair.

"You should probably brush your hair; I can tell you haven't since you woke up." Gary commented.

Misty pushed his hand away," What did you come here for?"

"I came here to talk to you." Gary replied lazily.

"You already tried that with me! I'm not falling for that again." Misty said stubbornly.

Gary walked into her house, totally ignoring her and sat on her love seat. Dawn leaned on the door way.

"I see you invited him in." Dawn said.

Misty slapped her hand onto her face.

"I didn't, he invited himself in."

"I have to talk to you again Red, it would be nice if you dropped the attitude and came in here." Gary said.

Misty frowned, slammed her front door, and plopped onto her couch.

"I'll go in your room." Dawn said leaving.

"What is it?" Misty asked.

"Look, I know I screwed up last night, I'm so sorry." Gary started.

"How come this sounds so familiar?" Misty asked.

"Please Misty; I reacted on the spur of the moment. I didn't think at all about who I was hurting."

Misty stared at Gary in disbelief," I trusted you last night, now I don't think I ever will again." Misty stated firmly.

"Misty-"

"Get out Gary." Misty said pointing to the door.

Gary hung his head and left Misty's house. After she closed the door, he grinned; when Misty and her friend weren't looking, he put a voice recorder on the wall, one that lets him listen in on everything they were saying.

"We'll see Red, we will see…" Gary whispered as he left back to his car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Misty smiled, a day with her two best friends, Dawn and May. May had just moved to Kanto, much to Dawn and misty's delight. They waited at the airport to greet her. When they had finally caught sight of her, they ran up to her and hugged her as tight as they could.

"Alright, alright guys, can I please have my body back now?" May joked as they let go.

"So how are things May?" Dawn asked as her and Misty each grabbed one of May's bags and lead her to Dawn's car.

"Oh you know, boring, but things should lift up now!" May said as they drove off.

On the way to May's new apartment, they swopped stories, laughed, and even joked around. Nothing could ruin this moment.

After they were finished moving May in, they decided to go to Misty's for a slumber party. Everything seemed to be going right for Misty. No drama, no boys, just Misty and her two best friends in the entire world!

When they got to Misty's; the girls all agreed on a friendly game of Truth or Dare. Misty was the first to go. Dawn grinned.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Misty replied.

"Is it true that you used to like Ash?" Dawn asked.

Misty blushed," Well.. Erm- yes! But he's long- gone by now. He's probably off in Unova somewhere." Misty said sadly.

Little did either of them know, Gary Oak was in his Cadillac, down the street, listening to their entire conversation.

Misty pointed to May," May; Truth or Dare?"

'Dare." May replied slyly.

"Go outside, in your bra and under wear, and run down the street and back." Dawn said.

May blushed, "You're joking right? What if some old pervert sees me!" May whined.

"It's dark out; some OLD pervert won't have the eye-sight to spot you. Just do it!" Dawn argued.

May sighed, but stripped down to her under wear and bra, Misty and Dawn followed her outside and waited on misty's porch.

May then ran down the street ignoring her friend's giggles and everything else around her, well at least she did, until she spotted a red car, with a strange looking boy inside.

May froze as her and the boy made eye- contact. He quickly covered his face while May ran back to Misty's house screaming.

Misty and Dawn ran to their friend," May, what on Earth happened?" Misty asked.

May covered her boobs as best as she could," There's a boy- red Cadillac- WATCHING US!" May sputtered.

Misty frowned while Dawn rushed May inside.

Misty stepped in the front door for a mere second," I know who it was, give me a second guys." She said while leaving the house and storming down the street. When she spotted said boy she scowled and put both hands on her hips.

"Well, if it isn't Gary Oak, what the hell man? Bugging me is one thing, but really, stalking my house?" Misty asked.

Gary flushed," Look it wasn't what you think- I was just…"

Misty stopped frowning and put on a face of ultimate distaste," Geez Oak, do you want me that bad?"

Gary said nothing, He blushed and tried to defend himself, but he couldn't say any words. He stared at Misty in shock.

"Well, umm, I had better get going..." He stuttered.

Misty put her shoe on top of his hood," You're not going anywhere Mr. Oak. I'm tired of you following me around."

Gary's eyes widened, no girl dared to even lay a finger on his car except for the inside. Noticing her foot was driving Gary nuts Misty moved her foot a little bit more; gaining a reaction from Gary.

"Misty, c'mon the paint job is really expensive!" Gary whined.

"Really, is that so? Maybe I'll sit on it then..." Misty said deviously.

Gary quickly got out of his car and picked Misty up; stopping her from doing any more possible damage.

Misty looked up at Gary, who was holding her Bridal style; a small blush crept across her face. He looked down at her with such intensity," You drive me nuts Waterflower, I can't stop thinking of you!" Gary said.

Misty scoffed," Really? Why don't you prove it then?"

Gary smirked," Do you really want me too?" he asked with a low, seductive tone.

"If you think you're man enough." Misty replied.

Gary locked eyes with Misty and the same smirk was drawn on his lips," Don't tempt me Red."

Misty couldn't escape his gaze, his green eyes shun in the moon light.

"If you really "like me" then you'll prove it." Misty repeated.

Gary chuckled and set misty down," Come with me." He ordered.

Misty crossed her arms," What for?"

"I'm going to take you to a secret spot I found down by the lake." Gary replied softly.

Misty didn't feel completely okay with it, but she knew if he tried anything funny; sh definitely could defend herself.

"Alright."

Meanwhile,, May and Dawn were hiding in some nearby bushes; listening to the whole conversation.

"Wow that was so cute!" May whispered to Dawn.

"Yeah it was! Now all we have to do is get misty to get over her issues with him; perhaps we should follow them1" Dawn declared.

May nodded in agreement and the two trailed after Misty and Gary. After they stopped in a garden overflowing with flowers and grass, it was spectacular.

Dawn grabbed misty's arm and ran into a bush, hiding them from sight.

Misty gaped, how on earth id she miss all of this?

"Like it?" Gary asked.

"It's beautiful, but why did we come here?"

"I came here so I could prove to you that I like you! That is what you wanted right?"

mIsty was dumb-struck, that is what she told him.

"W-well don't try anything-"misty was cut off by Gary's lips pressing to hers.

Usually Misty would protect her pride and push him away, but she couldn't.

May and Dawn watched in astonishment as Gary made out with Misty, but that wasn't what shocked them. What shocked them was how Misty didn't fight it; in fact she put her hands through Gary's chestnut locks.

As soon as the two broke for air, Misty blushed and looked to the side," Fine you have proven it."

Gary chuckled and brought misty closer to him. Misty stared into his grass green eyes.

"Now Red, what have you learned?" Gary whispered.

Misty felt like screaming, his seductive tone was driving her nuts, it made her feel wobbly at the knees and pink in the face.

"Well?" Gary repeated.

"I-I… I believe you now…" was all Misty could say.

Gary smirked and started leaving trails of kisses all over Misty's neck, up to her jaw line, then on her lips once more. Misty put her arms around Gary's neck and deeped the kiss.

From the bush, May and Dawn continued watching, unsure of what to do. Never before had they seen Misty in anything so intense or heated; it was amazing!

Aafter a nice long make out session, Gary and Misty layed on the grassy bed that covered the garden. Misty layed closely to Gary, her arm on top of his chest with his arm wrapped around her waist.

The two swapped stories and made small chit- chat while May and Dawn observed from a distance.

For the first time in Misty's life; she was in love. No boy had ever made her heart melt the way Gary did. Even when she was pissed off at him, she couldn't help but hope he would keep chasing her.

Suddenly, Gary sat up, leaving a dispaointed Misty to pick herself up.

"What, did I do something?" Misty asked defensively.

Gary shook his head," Nah, but I had better get going, my older sister will kill me!" Gary said while standing up and brushing himself off. Misty forwned as Gary took her hand and helped her to her feet.

"I'm sorry…" Misty replied.

Gary ruffled her hair," It's alright Misty, but I'll walk you home. I'm already late, it can't hurt to be alittle more late." Gary said.

Misty smiled and walked home with Gary. However, they didn't know they had elft behind May and Dawn.

May panicked," We have to get thee before they do!"

Dawn smiled and grabbed May's arm," Relax May, follow me!" Dawn said while they hastily made their way to Misty's house without being noticed. When they got there, they ran inside and pretended to be keeping themselves busy until Misty would finally come inside.

When Gary finally got Misty home, he took her hand before she went inside.

"May I take you to lunch tommorw?" He asked.

Misty grinned and nodded," I guess, but you have to promise me something…" Misty replied.

"What's that?" Gary asked."Don't throw me away like trash when a prettier girl comes around, I might have to actually kill you this itme!" Misty teased.

Gary laughed and hugged Misty tightly. Misty snuggled into his chest, he smelt fantastic!

"I promise I won't hurt you this time' Gary said softly.

Misty looked up at him and beamed," Okay, pick me up at noon, don't be late." She said as Gary let go of her.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Gary said while kissing Misty on the cheek and leaving.

Misty waved as he drove off into the night, one thing was for sure; she wouldn't be able to sleep. She was too excited.

_**Oh how nice! W **_

_**So sorry to make you all wait, I had writers block for a week O_o**_

_**Hope you all liked the fluff, but how long can this happiness last? Please R&R, AND WAIT until chapter 4 comes! **_


	4. The attack

_**Thanks so much for the kind reviews guys, *sniffles* I really appreciate it~! :D**_

_**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, but here is chapter four, enjoy~**_

Misty's eyes fluttered open and she quickly sat up. She stretched and looked at the time; 10:30.

Quickly, she jumped out of bed and ran to her shower. After she finished washing up, she rushed to the kitchen and gobbled down some breakfast. When she was done putting her dish in the sink, May and Dawn ran up to her. Misty appeared startled for a quick second before laughing.

"What's up you two, why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

May smirked and nudged her," You went straight to bed after your disappearing act last night…" May started.

Misty turned red," S-so?"

"I It was obviously Gary who you were gone with, I'm thinking you have a date soon." Dawn replied playfully.

Misty flushed a deeper red and turned form her friends," M-maybe I do, what's it to you?"

May and Dawn each grabbed one of Misty's arms and dragged her to her bedroom. Misty sighed as they dub through her closet in a hurry.

"You guys, I can-"

"No, I'm going to stop you right there! You and Gary are going to have a romantic date, me and May have to pretty you up!" Dawn interrupted.

Misty didn't say anything else; arguing with her friends was futile. They would win no matter what.

After they had finished, Misty looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled; they made her look as if she dressed herself. Her hair was down and on one side, it was being held up by a blue clip. She wore dark blue denim shorts that went just above her knees and a light yellow tank top. She dawned no makeup; however, it was much unneeded for her. She turned to May and Dawn and hugged them both.

"Thanks guys! I really do appreciate it!" She said.

They smiled and gestured for the living room, where they heard a simultaneous knock. Misty ran to the door and opened it. Gary was there, wearing his usual black collared shirt and purple pants. He grinned when she opened the door.

"Hi Red."

Mid lightly punched him in the arm," I have a name y' know." She said playfully.

Gary smirked and bowed," My apologies Ms. Waterflower. Now, shall we get going?" He asked.

Misty laughed lightly and walked out of the house with Gary, behind them; May and Dawn watched in happiness.

"They are so cute together." May commented.

Dawn agreed as they drove off in Gary's Cadillac," Yep, I just hope he doesn't mess it up this time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gary got out of the car and opened the door for Misty, "Right this way, Misty." He said as he shut the car door and took her arm. She allowed him to lead her into the Poke-café., a very busy joint around town. Despite everyone staring them down like a full buffet in the Sahara, everything was fine. Misty sat the table while Gary handed their server some money for giving them a private room.

Once the Server left to fetch their drinks, Gary smiled and turned to Misty.

"Is this better for you?" He asked.

Misty smiled gratefully," Thanks, I appreciate it. With your "Status" it seems hard to enjoy anything." Misty commented.

Gary Stared at Misty intently," Eh, it's not as bad. I don't need to enjoy anything else in life, all I need is you."

Misty blushed," H-hey, don't flatter yourself! We're only dating right now." She stuttered trying to prove she wasn't a ditz.

Gary laughed and shook his head," Don't play games Misty, you know you want to be my girlfriend."

"Well that's, Fine I do! But still, there's no need to rush anything." Misty admitted.

Gary's eyes twinkled as he laughed," Aw Misty, are you being bashful?"

Misty flushed and she looked away from Gary's gaze," No, P-please Oak, me; bashful? It's a joke!" Misty lied.

Gary reached across the table and grabbed Misty's chin lightly, forcing her to look at him.

"There's no need to be scared Misty, I would never do anything to hurt you; I swear."

Misty felt her innards melt at the fell of his touch, her heart raced in her chest.

"I-I just…Gary I'm sorry." She said while pulling away and looking away. Gary softened, hurt by her actions.

"Why Misty, is it me?" he asked.

Misty turned to him sadly," N-no it's not you Gary! I really like you, it's just… I'm scared Gary! I've never loved any one so much since Ash , and I just don't know what I'd do if you left me." Misty admitted, tears welling in her eyes.

Gary stood up and walked over to Misty. Once he got there, he wrapped his arms around her gently.

"Look I know you're scared Misty, but trust me, I'll always be by your side. Even if I have to leave, I'll take you with me. I know we only met a couple of days ago, but Misty; I've never felt anything like this for a girl before in my life. Yes I have been with many, but you're the only one I want to stay with for my whole life, no matter what!"

Two tears cascaded down Misty's cheeks; not out of sadness, but out of shear happiness. Misty stood up and threw her arms around Gary.

"I love you Gary!" She cried.

Gary hugged her back tightly, tears threatening to fall from his own eyes.

"I love you too." He replied.

The tow sat there in utter silence, crying and hugging each other; it was blissful.

They were both taken aback when they turned to see a huge crowd of angry fan girls crowded around the door to the private room. Gary let go of Misty and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Look ladies, calm down! She's my girlfriend, and you'll have to respect that!" Gary said angrily.

The group of girls snarled at Misty before leaving the room. Gary smiled and laughed nervously.

"Wow that was easy-"

Just at that moment, a plate went flying across the room and hit Misty Square in the face, drenching her in food before knocking her out.

The girl who threw the plate smirked unpleasantly while Gary rushed to misty's side. Gary threw the plate aside while picking her up delicately in his arms.

The girl walked over to Gary and ruffled his hair. It was the same girl who was leading the pack of girls at the Restaurant couple of nights ago. Gary shot an evil look her way.

"Chelsea… I told you I wanted nothing more to do with you!" He spat.

Chelsea smiled," You weren't saying that when we had sex Mr." She replied.

Gary frowned," I t was a mistake! Why did you hurt Misty?"

"Misty, eh, That tyke is going to have to move over unless she wants to get hurt… badly hurt." Chelsea said simply.

Gary cradled her while removing some food fragments from her hair.

"You had better not go near her again! She did nothing to you." Gary said while picking her up.

Chelsea bit her red wine lips," Did nothing? She stole you from me! Now whether it was unintentional or not doesn't concern me! She still took you."

Gary walked out of the room ignoring Chelsea, he couldn't believe that jealousy was what got his new girlfriend hurt. He had to take her somewhere safe immediately.

A couple of hours passed and Misty woke up on her mattress under the blankets. The room was dim die to the blinds being shut and no lights being turned on. She groaned in pain and reached for her forehead, there were bandages covering the wound she had gotten.

No more than ten seconds later, Gary and her two best friends rushed into the room.

"Misty…!" Was all Gary managed to say while grabbing her hands.

"How you feeling Misty?" Dawn asked in concern.

Misty said nothing; the only response she could give was a small, low, cry. Gary held her while Dawn and May rubbed her back in comfort.

"I-I'm sorry guys." Misty sniffled.

Gary and the others gasped.

"For what, Hun you did nothing wrong!" Dawn replied.

"I- I should have never-"

"Shh.. Mist, it wasn't your fault! It was mine. I should have known better then to leave you out in the open. There are crazy fans out there." Gary said in utter guilt.

Dawn and May turned to Gary," What?" May spat.

"You IDIOT, That's it, come with us!" Dawn said while Grabbing Gary by the ear and dragging him out of the room. Misty stared in shock; her friends were dedicated.

Once out there, both May and Dawn gave Gary a hard knock on the head. Gary gave a short cry in pain before rubbing his head tenderly.

"Ow, C'mon guys!"

"How dare you take her into a dangerous situation, do you want me to kill you?!" Dawn shouted.

Gary moved away slowly while May held her back.

"It wasn't my fault, how should I have known my crazy one- night stand was going to be there?" Gary defended.

May put her hand on her hip," Oh I dunno Gary, maybe the fact she's A FRICKEN FAN!" she retorted.

Gary fell back abit," Okay so it wasn't the smartest move for me, but I didn't think she would get assaulted." He replied.

Dawn snarled," THAT'S WHY YOU DON'T TAKE HER-"

May put her hand on Dawn's shoulder," Shh, relax Dawn. Now let's figure something out here. Y' know like an agreement?"

"Fine, about what?" Gary asked.

Dawn frowned and stomped her foot," Don't take her out to public places unprotected! Meaning; Stay by her side at all times, watch out for your fan base, and don't let her go anywhere alone!"

Gary nodded and bit her lip," You're right. I have to be careful, at least until I get this whole mess straightened out."

May smiled," Good, now let's go check on Misty." And with that, they all entered the room coolly; as if nothing had happened.

Misty gave them a confused look before smiling sadly.

"How are you feeling?" Dawn asked.

Misty smiled, though it was obvious she was in pain," F-fine."

"C'mon Misty, it's alright, just tell us the truth."

Misty looked down and some tears fell down and made wet stains on her blanket.

Gary held her close to his chest and rubbed her back until she was calm enough to respond.

She then took a deep breath," My head really hurts." She finally replied.

Gary felt the tears fr4om in his eyes as he looked at Misty. He couldn't stand to look at her this way; her head was wrapped up in bandages, her face was dull with exhaustion and pain, and her face was tear-stained. The worst part was; it was entirely his fault.

Suddenly, Gary sat on Misty's bed and grabbed both of her hands. The entire group of girls, each gasped; not sure of his motives.

"Misty, I- I can't stand seeing you in pain! This was my fault and I'm so sorry! I will try my best to make sure you are never hurt again." Gary said with tears streaming down his face. Misty smiled and cupped her hand to Gary's cheek.

"Gary, it's alright. You could have never known I'd get hurt! I trust you." She said softly. Gary put his hand on top of Misty's and closed his eyes while smiling.

"I love you." Gary said softly while he reached to hug her.

Misty returned his hug and kissed his cheek," I love you too."

May and Dawn both awkwardly turned around and left giddily.

":Wow that was so adorable!" May giggled.

Dawn smiled and put a hand on her hip," Yeah. Who would have thought that our Misty would melt into some guy's hands?"

May pretended to wipe a tear from the corner of one of her eyes.

"Misty, our little girl is growing up." She said teasingly.

Dawn and May both broke into hysterical laughter, causing Misty and Gary to look into the hallway.

"What's going on you two? Misty asked.

Dawn looked up and imitated Misty's usual pose; arms crossed, head tilted slightly, and legs spread shoulder length apart.

"You dragged me here to see a boy? He's a jerk, so much of a jerk that I'm, going to fall for him!" Dawn said mocking Misty.

Misty's eyes widened as she blushed while trying to avoid everyone's gaze while Gary looked at her in a playful manor.

"You really didn't like me at all a couple of days ago, did you?" Gary asked.

Misty grumbled and pulled the covers over her face.

"Shut up Gary…" she replied.

Gary chuckled lightly and put an arm around Misty's waist; bringing her closer to his warm body.

"It's okay Mist, you have nothing to be shy about."

Misty removed the covers from her face and buried her face into Gary's side; he smelt of cologne; how cute, he worked hard to impress Misty, just as she worked hard to impress him. Unfortunately, their efforts, so far, had been a total bust in the two short times they had tried. Misty was unsure of what was to come.

May smiled and turned to Dawn," Aww, aren't they so cute? "

Dawn nodded," Yep, but I think Misty needs to rest; she _did_ suffer a head injury." Dawn hinted loudly for Gary to understand it was time to leave.

Misty smiled weakly as Gary let go and kissed her forehead.

"Get some Rest Waterflower."

Misty lied down and pulled the covers over her body, "Alright."

And with Dawn ushering everyone out, the door was finally closed.

Gary sat on the couch and crossed his arms," I hope Misty gets better soon."

Dawn nodded her head while going into the kitchen, a few minutes later, she came out with a tray of drinks for the tree of them. Gary and May took theirs gratefully and starting sipping.

"So, Gary I have a question…" May said quietly.

Gary looked at May curiously," Okay, shoot." He replied.

May flushed slightly and she looked at Dawn for a moment as if to say,"HELP ME!"

"Umm, we I was wondering- have you ever- would you ever- Do you plan to have sex with Misty?!" May finally shouted.

Gary spit out the tea that he had just sipped while Dawn blushed furiously.

"M-MAY!" Was all Dawn could manage to shout.

Gary smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head," M-May, that was- umm, I j-just didn't expect that kind of question…. Well I suppose if you want the honest answer, you could say _any_ boy would like to maybe-"

"SPIT IT OUT OAK!" Dawn shouted angrily.

Gary smiled nervously," W-well, I want too, but I-I'm not rushing anything, we have only been a couple for technically a day so- well last night we kinda…-never mind." Gary sputtered.

May and Dawn both knew what he was talking about, but for the sake of keeping cover they gasped.

"What happened?!" They both shouted.

Gary turned red, he had said too much.

"I said forget-"

"Tell, NOW!" May said.

Gary sighed and looked them both in the eyes," Me and Misty almost went way too far last night."

"Explain; how?" Dawn demanded.

"I kind of made out intensely with her…."Gary admitted.

Dawn smiled,"Aww is that it? Gary let me and May explain something to you…"

Gary looked puzzled, "Okay."

Dawn stood up and walked to the center of the room," First off, you need to know; a heavy make out on the very first actual day of dating is abnormal, but totally acceptable! For example, most guys try really hard to get into a girls pants the first night, yet you were a gentlemen and showed your restraint, and considering your girl is Misty; she definitely found that hot." Dawn explained.

May grinned at Gary," Yeah! Misty likes her guys to be subtle and not ry anything funny; you fit perfectly! There's no way she is turned off by you."

Gary's eyes widened, "Turned on? No, no I couldn't possibly expect such an event right now! I've only talked to her really for three days! It's all too- I just won't make her, I respect her as my girlfriend and a woman, not a skank." Gary said.

Dawn ruffled his hair playfully, "That's why your one of the "good ones" Oaky Oak. Me and May are going to try and keep you guys going because you make misty happy, but throw us a bone once in awhile okay? No cheating or messing around on her."

Gary shrugged," Alright, seems easy enough. I love her any ways."

May smirked, "Of course you do …. But with your "royalty here, or anywhere, you could get some serious action, so you had better watch yourself, or else some hound dog will get neutered…" May said while making scissor gestures with her fingers.

Gary grimaced, the thought of getting neutered brutally was enough to scar any man; he silently nodded his head.

"Okay, I'll be good then."

May and Dawn smiled approvingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gary read the paper on the couch causally; Dawn had left to buy some groceries for dinner, so with Misty still resting, May and Gary were the only two awake and active in Misty's house at the moment.

May looked up from her phone and stared at Gary blankly, "Y' know Gary… You look familiar…. Like I've seen you somewhere before…." May said.

Gary looked up from the paper blandly," Really, Like before I was on T.V or the champion?"

May nodded," Yeah, HEY I GOT IT! Did you know Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town?"

Gary smirked and put the paper down, 'Ah, Ashy boy? Haha yeah, or course I remember him. We still talk every now and then."

May smiled brightly," Oh, how did you know him, tell me everything!" May exclaimed.

Gary beamed and looked up into the sky, or ceiling, for a moment," That's quite the tale. Well let's start from the beginning, you see, I'm from Pallet Town myself, my parents left me and my sister with our Grandpa, Professor Oak for the summer when I was five. It was supposed to be only until they both got back from their business trip around the other regions. Sadly, they died in a boating accident on their way to the Orange Islands, so me and my sister stayed at our house by ourselves while Gramps would check up on us. It was a dark time for my sister and I, but somehow we managed, If it wasn't fro Gramps, it wouldn't have been possible. So any way, While outside, I ran into a boy my age playing outside, he lived with his mom and was an only child. I later found out his name was Ash and we became best friends. We did everything together, we were like brothers, then one day, we got into a fight over a broken pokeball we fished out of the lake and we ended up breaking it in half. Since that day we were sworn rivals, even when we started our own Pokemon journeys. Until Ash beat me at the Jhoto conference, he really showed me how much he had matured and grown as a trainer, Up until that point, We treated each other as rivals, we didn't agree on anything. After he beat me, I went off on my own to learn more about Pokemon while Ash continued on his journey as well. We would meet up every now and then, but it was a rare occasion. Eight years passed, and me and Ash still keep in contact, he is still working on his goal to become a Pokemon master while I went on a different route, A Pokemon researcher just like my dad and Grandpa." Gary explained happily.

May stared at Gary intently, "You and Ash are best friends?"

"Yeah." Gary replied.

"What a shame…"May replied.

Gary was confused," Waitm, what do you mean?"

"Ash broke Misty's heart four years ago, Misty hasn't told you?"

Gary felt stupid, she had mentioned that, but not in great detail.

"Well she said her heart was broken by him, but I don't know the details." Gary admitted.

May frowned," They are ugly, but you are her boyfriend, and she won't tell, it's too difficult for the poor thing."

"Alrgiht, go on." Gary said.

"Well four years ago, Misty had finally caught up with Ash, she was determined to tell her how she had felt for him. Knowing they were older, she didn't think there'd be a problem, but she was wrong. When her and Ash were alone, she spilled her guts, and he looked her dead in the face and told her, 'That's nice Misty, but I am not ready for any girlfriends or relationships right now. I am going to continue on my quest to become a Pokemon Master." May explained.

"Ash said that?" Gary asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, but the worst part was how Misty took it! She wouldn't talk or eat for three days. She was blank, no movement or anything just a lump. It takes so much out of her to have feelings for any guy. You must be special Gary…" May said.

Gary frowned," I never would have imagined Ash would do that to her…Well it doesn't matter; I won't ever do that to her!" Gary said.

May smiled, "Yeah we know."

The chatter slowly stopped until Dawn ran into the house and pointed a finger at Gary.

"Hey, Gare- Bear, get up and help me carry in the groceries."

Gary folded the paper neatly and frowned, "Don't call me Gare- bear…."

Dawn shot him a glance and then continued to walk to her car. Gary grabbed a handful of heavy grocery bags and followed Dawn to the kitchen, where he had to help put everything away.

"Um Dawn, I have quick question." Gary said nervously.

Dawn glared at Gary," Watch your words carefully Oaky…"

Gary smirked," Do you live here; I mean you have been here non-stop for three days, plus you act like Misty's mommy."

"Not like you NEED to know, but I have my own house, I pay my own bills and take care of the cleaning and tidying up. I don't depend on any boy or man. I'm here for my best friend, because some jerk-off decided to be an asshole! Once I'm sure she is okay, I return home, but for now; I have the money and I can afford to buy her some groceries." Dawn spat.

Gary shrugged and walked off into the living room," Alright, sorry I asked."

Dawn smiled deceptively, "Don't let it happen again."

Gary grimaced while May waved her hands up and down slowly," Okay guys calm down, you'll wake-"

"What's going on guys?" Misty asked while walking into the living room; rubbing her eyes.

Gary, May, and Dawn all shared the same horrified look. May laughed.

"Haha, n-nothing Misty, We were just kidding around and getting acquainted, right Dawn?"

May looked Dawn desperately; Dawn said nothing and moved her head rigidly.

"Yeah, everything's hunky dory!" she shouted angrily.

Misty nodded and sat on the couch next to Gary; she apparently was too tired to notice Dawn's sarcasm, or just brushed it aside.

"So Mist, Gary said you two almost had sex!" Dawn exclaimed while getting a sauce pan out of the cupboard in the kitchen. Misty blushed.

"W-what? No we- we only kissed, it would h-have never…!"

Gary smiled sheepishly as Misty stared at him.

"Well I don't care, it's not like I'm your MOMMY!" Dawn replied halfway on the brink of going insane.

May and Gary shuddered while Misty finally caught notice of her sour attitude.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Your Boyfriend here thinks I'm your mommy!" Dawn shouted.

Gary cringed while Misty shot him "the look".

"Aww Dawn, he didn't mean to hurt your feelings; he was joking around with you, Right Gary?" Misty spat while glaring at Gary; the look she was giving him meant to apologize now or suffer a tragedy of not getting laid ever.

Gary gulped and waved his hands," Yeah, I'm sorry Dawn. It was way out of line."

Dawn put her hands on her hips and analyzed Gary carefully as to see if he was lying.

"Alright, I forgive you."

Gary let out a deep sigh of relief while Misty giggled.

"Great, so Dawn, what's on the menu?" Misty asked.

Dawn returned to the kitchen," Your favorite, vegetable soup with Rice balls." Dawn chimed cheerfully.

Misty rubbed her gut," Mmm, sounds yummy; well hurry up woman, I'm hungry!"

Dawn laughed a small, pretty laugh," Alright."

Gary watched Misty as she let out a cute, laugh; even though she had bed hair, and had bandaging around her head, she looked so beautiful. He took his arm and wrapped it around her delicate waist; pulling her closer to his side. Misty blushed lightly and looked at Gary. Gary looked down at his angel and beamed while kissing her on the cheek. She giggled once more and wrapped her own arms around Gary's waist while leaning into his side. Gary stroked her hair while her and Dawn chattered.

Shortly after, dinner was ready; the group gobbled it down with little to no words. After they were finished Misty helped Gary do the dishes and clean up; it was a moment Gary wished he could hold onto forever, but he knew the only way things could be entirely peaceful were if he got rid of Chelsea. Ugh, just hearing her name ruing through his mind was enough to make Gary sick to his stomach. That's when Gary decided, no matter what the costs, he would get rid of Chelsea, once and for all.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn stood at the front door; lounging clothes on and dark blue hair in a single high pony tail.

"May, c'mon; I wanna walk now!" Dawn barked.

May walked into the living room while putting her brunette hair into a single pony tail similar to Dawn's.

"Okay woman, I'm here." May replied.

Dawn put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Now Gary, you had better take care of Misty while we're gone. We'll be back in about an hour." Dawn said while closing the door.

Gary smiled at Misty; who was reading a book cozily in her bed. He knew exactly what they could do in an hour…

Misty flinched once Gary jumped onto her mattress, she put her bookmark in her current place and set the book down on her bight stand carefully; while watching Gary crawl slowly up towards her. Soon enough, his face was within inches of hers and he leaned over her body. Misty felt her face heat up; suddenly it became difficult to breathe; her heart raced rapidly in her chest. This is what true love felt like.

"We have the house alone for a while, what do you wanna do?" Gary whispered smoothly.

Misty felt like screaming and pinning Gary down; however, she held her composure and grinned slyly.

"Whatever it is that Oak's do… " she taunted.

Gary smirked and kissed her lips hungrily; Misty put her arms around his neck and drug him down onto the mattress. Gary let go to get some air and looked down at Misty.

"Is, is it okay?" he asked.

Misty nodded," Of course it is silly." She replied.

Gary nodded nervously and took off his shirt revealing his well, toned abs. Misty lifted her hand to touch them, but then put it back down. Gary noticed and grabbed both of the girl's hands and placed them onto his chest; Misty turned red as he then looked up at her.

"Let me know if you want to stop or you don't like something; alright?"

Misty giggled.

"Relax Gary." She said as she began to feel up his chest.

Gary moaned slightly and he removed his pants quickly; leaving him wearing nothing but his black boxers. Misty was then flipped onto Gary's lap as the two started a heavy make out session. As the make out became more "aggressive"; Gary began removing Misty's Pj's leaving her in her Bra and under wear.

It took a long while a kissing before they were ready to move forward; and Gary was really ready.

Gary slowly moved for Misty's bra, and just as he was about to unhook it; Dawn and May walked into the room and gasped.

"Oh my god…!" Dawn shrieked.

May blushed and covered her eyes," I'm so sorry! We decided to come and keep you Guys Company; we knew Misty could use the comfort…" May explained.

Dawn looked at Gary; who was frozen in place with Misty on his lap.

"I think Misty got all the comfort she needed- wait Gary, I said watch after her, and I didn't mean naked in the bedroom!"

Gary still couldn't move, and neither could Misty.

"Ummm, well you see, I didn't think you guys would come back so soon, and I got urges-"

"That's enough! You could at least close the door, or something. C'mon May…" Dawn said while dragging May out of the room. Misty jumped off of Gary's lap and ran to the living room.

"Guys, I'm so sorry! We.._"

"It's alright Waterflower; you two are a normal happy couple. Though it was a bit rushed, I think it's fine! It was rude to just pop in like that." Dawn reassured her.

Misty hugged her friend," Thank you Princess." She teased.

Dawn flicked her on the nose," That's Princess Perfect to you Missy. "

Misty and Dawn both laughed lightly. Gary walked in; forgetting his special "situation".

May and Dawn screamed and looked down while Misty laughed whole heartedly.

"Umm Mr. Oak; someone is waiting for you in the down stairs region…" She teased while throwing him a pillow."

Gary blushed a deep red and put the pillow in front of his "area".

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry guys! It's just- well Misty and I were about too- and my thing- it- I can't control it." Gary sputtered.

Misty rubbed his back," It's okay sweetie, just remember, we have others in the house too right now."

Gary nodded as Dawn and May looked up cautiously again.

"Well, I think this is where we take our leave!" May shook her head and the two ran out of the door while saying their goodbyes.

After they finished, Misty smiled at Gary and the two ran back to her bedroom to finish the "job".

Little did they know; Chelsea was sitting outside of Misty's house, and she had heard the whole thing.


	5. The dinner with the sister

**His Guys, its Grace! Your reviews are so inspiring for me; thanks so much ;W;**

**SO I'm going to try and update as quickly as I can, so don't kill me _**

_**Alright, enough chit-chat; let's roll *puts on shades* YEEEEAAUUUHHHHHHHHHH~! *shot***_

Chelsea glared through Misty's bedroom shades and snarled; she could see Her "Gary" laying down the law with some broad! She bit her bottom lip and put a hand through her long, black hair. This was awful, terrible, sickening, despicable, rotten, just plain cruel; it filled her insides with a fiery rage; especially how she had found out.

_Earlier…._

_Chelsea let out a long and loud sigh from the inside of her car. She had just finished a long shopping spree after Gary took off with h is "prize". She cringed at the back seat; which was full of an array of shopping bags, there was no way she'd leave them out here, but she was super tired._

"_I'll just get my butler to help me." She decided as she strode out of her car. _

_Chelsea then thought she heard some loud commotion coming from down the street; it sounded like two girls had walked in on something they should not have; against her better judgment, and heals, she ran towards the sound. She suddenly stopped, whoever the house had belonged to; they left their door wide open. Chelsea knew it was wrong; her momma used to tell her that when she was younger; but she peeked anyway. What she saw made her innards drop, two girls were looking down and Gary was with the girl "Misty" from earlier; and they were both only in their underwear. Chelsea frowned, she already knew what had happened, it was elementary to not know what was going on there. However, she blushed when she noticed why the other girls were looking down. Gary had a certain bulge somewhere he shouldn't, at least not in the public eye anyway. Chelsea fought hard not to cry; it was extremely difficult though._

_It must have been quite some time, because the other girls were starting to exit; Chelsea panicked and ran to the bush to hide. She watched curiously as the Blue haired one shut the door; she looked like she herself was about to cry. Though she could only assume; she figured she had a crush on Gary as well._

"_I feel your pain girly…" Is what Chelsea wished she could say, but she did not want to risk getting her cover blown. Once the Blue haired girl got inside the car, she began to sob while the other, brunette haired girl rubbed her back and mouthed the words, "It'll be okay…"_

_Chelsea felt two single tears stream down her face; she was in the same boat._

_Present…._

Chelsea thought back to the two girls, they obviously were hiding something, though it saddened her, she had her own agenda. She was going to spilt them up. Gary didn't head her warning, and now he and his little girlfriend would pay the price!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gary woke up and looked at Misty; who was laying into his side; one arm wrapped around his chest.

Gary kissed her forehead and watched her sleep so peacefully. Her face was calm and had a child-like sense of beauty; it drove him nuts he would have to leave her by herself for the afternoon. Shortly after Gary had begun to play with her soft hair, Misty's eyes fluttered opened. She looked up at Gary and beamed. Gary kissed her on the lips softly and hugged her gently. The tow sat there for the longest time just staring into each other's eyes dreamily; Gary's hand cupped to Misty's cheek and misty's arms latched around Gary's hips.

"Good morning Waterflower." Gary whispered into Misty's ear while biting the lobe.

Misty got Goosebumps from his warm breath, and giggled.

"G'morning Mr. Oak." She said while kissing him once more.

Gary smiled and sat up gently, leaving Misty to lie down on his lap as he stroked her hair.

"I have to leave at Noon Hun."

Misty frowned and took hold of his left hand.

"Oh Gary, I don't want you to go…" She said sadly.

Gary squeezed her hand, "I'll come back, I promise. I would have you come, but after yesterday, there's no way in hell I'd leave you alone in a crowd full of my fans. Besides Mist, you'd get jealous with all of those girls reaching for me." Gary replied.

Misty looked at Gary seriously," It's hard to have a super-star boyfriend." She replied.

Gary gave Misty the most reassuring smile who could muster up, "I know Hun, I really wish there was something I could do. But right now, it's best you aren't alone around my fans right now." Gary said apologetically. Although Misty didn't want to, she nodded and agreed.

"Yeah, you're right."

Gary kissed her on the forehead and held her close to his chest. Misty looked up and noticed something about Gary. He dawned a small grin; his eyes were fixed on her eyes and nothing else, and his fingers were playing with her hair softly. The way he stared at her made Misty feel like a princess, no; a queen.

"I love you Gary." Misty said softly.

"I love you more." Gary replied slyly.

Misty laughed lightly and punched him in the arm gently," Not as much as I love you though."

"Alright Hun, whatever you say." Gary teased.

Misty laughed and kissed Gary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Dawn and May strolled to Misty's front door at about 12:30. Dawn was a wreck. Here normal, clean and trendy look had dissolved to sweat pants, a super baggy and messy white t-shirt, cheap flip-flops, and messy, untamed bed hair in a half-ass pony tail. May stood next to her with an expression of pure concern written on her face.

"Misty, open up!" Dawn shouted while knocking loudly.

Misty jumped at the loud sound and ran to the door.

"Hey Dawn- Whoa, what the hell happened to you?!" Misty asked as soon as she saw Dawn's current look.

"What, can't a girl not primp herself up every once in awhile?" Dawn demanded.

Misty flinched, and then shrugged nervously," Haha, a-alright, it's cool. C'mon in!" Misty exclaimed.

Dawn shoved past Misty and plopped onto her sofa. Misty felt a tinge of annoyance at Dawn's sudden rude behavior, but ignored it for the time being and sat down on the recliner.

"So, umm Misty, how are you?" May asked awkwardly.

"Fine, just been enjoying my alone time since Gary-"

"Gary, Gary, GARY! Is there anything else to your conversation besides Gary or your STUPID, DUMB, problems?!" Dawn shouted.

Misty growled and clenched her fists," Dawn, I don't know what's up your butt, but if you keep talking to me like that-"

"C'mon Misty, she just had a rough night!" May said keeping Misty from reaching Dawn.

"I don't care! Look Dawn, I love you to death, and you know I'll do anything for you, but this bad attitude of yours either leaves or you leave with it!" Misty shrieked furiously.

Dawn said nothing for a few minutes, neither did anyone else; the air was full of ice-cold tension. Without warning, Dawn began to sob hysterically. May ran right to Dawn's side and rubbed her back comfortingly while humming a gentle tune. Misty looked at Dawn quizzically, she could not figure out what was wrong, but it must have been bad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gary walked up to Mall casually; well with his body guards, crew members, and assistants of course. However, none of the screaming fans or pretty girls could distract him, he had two goals; get Chelsea to back off, and return home to his loving girlfriend, Misty.

After Gary's presentation, per say, He walked straight to the meet and greet room where he would meet all of the fans dying to get his autograph or take a picture. After what seemed like millions of fans, a familiar face had finally shown up.

"Hi Gary!" Chelsea said cheerfully as she came up to Gary.

Gary eyed her suspiciously," look Chelsea, we need to talk-"

"No need Gary; I understand completely. And to prove it, I brought this for you two love birds." Chelsea gushed.

Gary watched as Chelsea pulled out a shopping bag from an expensive place at the shopping mall and some tickets for a cruise.

"I hope you'll take these as a token of my gratitude. By the way, if the clothes don't fit Misty, tell her to take them back to the store and they'll get her one that fits." Chelsea cooed as Gary took the items cautiously.

"Chelsea, I-I don't know what to say…" Was all Gary could say.

"Don't say anything, just know that I will no longer bother you guys; I'll simply support you guys from the sidelines!" Chelsea said while walking towards the door.

"Thanks Chelsea." Gary said before she left.

Chelsea turned around and smiled before waving and leaving. She then ran to her car and pulled out her cell phone.

"Now to text Dawn..." Chelsea said while typing quickly on her phone.

_**Hi Dawn, I know what you're going through. If you wish to know more on how to get what you want meet me at the "Clerks Perks" in a half hour. I'll be near the changing rooms wearing a red scarf around my neck.**_

And with that, Chelsea ran back inside to her meeting destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Dawn's meltdown, she had gone home and taken a warm bath. Truth was, Dawn had some unresolved feelings for Gary. When she was traveling with Ash, they had met Gary, she had loved him since, yet he seemed to not remember her at all.

After she had dried her hair and slipped into some more suitable clothing, she picked up her phone to call Misty and apologize; however, some mystery person had another idea. Dawn read the text and her mouth dropped. It wouldn't be right or safe to meet someone who said they'd give her what she wanted, but she was willing to take her chances.

Dawn got some shoes on quickly drove over to the mall. Once she got there, she locked up her car and ran to the store. Dawn gulped before running into the changing room of "Clerks Perks". She gaped at the person who stood before her; she had long, shiny black hair; cream colored skin, and her lips were painted a deep whine red.

"Are you Dawn?"

"Yeah, now what is this about?" Dawn demanded.

"You have lost your glow since I last saw you, you're physical appearance has gone _WAY_ down sweetie." The girl said, completely ignoring Dawn.

Dawn flushed and looked in the mirror. Her hair was much neater, but put in a lazy half-bun. Instead of her normal tank top and mini skirt, she wore sweats and a loose graphic T-shirt with bland tennis shoes.

"Well I've been under the weather lately- wait! I don't know you, how on Earth do you know all of this stuff about me?" Dawn asked angrily.

"Shh, we can't talk here. Follow me." The girl said.

Dawn nodded curtly and followed the girl outside into a small, blue Porsche. They both got inside the car and closed the doors. After they were comfortable the girl turned to her and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Chelsea. "

Dawn snarled," Chelsea, You attacked my best friend yesterday!" Dawn shouted.

Chelsea bit her bottom lip and rolled her eyes," Oh your Misty's best friend? Well I'm sorry about that, but look I know your secret. And before you interrupt me, I'll tell you how! I was finishing my shopping run yesterday when I heard you and your other friend scream. I followed the noise and saw that the door was wide open. After gathering what was going on in the house, you and the brunette haired girl came out, so I hid in a bush. I could tell by the look on your face and the way you were crying that you have some strong feelings for Gary as well."

Dawn gasped," You mean, you do too?"

"Well I thought after yesterday it was obvious." Chelsea retorted.

Dawn frowned; she wasn't very pleasant, plus she attacked her best friend in the whole world; but she did have a plan to get Gary away, but was it worth hurting her best friend's feelings to get a guy she only had a crush on for about 6 years? Yeah, she could try it.

"I can tell by the look on your face; you're confused and contemplating. You obviously don't hang around "my" crowd. Well honey, I know it may be hard, but you have two choices; Go along with my plan and in the end, I'll give you a more fair chance at courting Gary; or deal with it and find yourself a new flame." Chelsea said flatly.

Dawn grit her teeth, but nodded," Okay fine what is this plan?"

"In my hand are two deluxe cruise tickets for this week's cruise. I want you to come aboard with me, and together we will work on splitting them up while onboard. I pulled some strings and they are going to be announced to go up for an award onstage. One of my friends controlling the lights will then dump a bucket of paint on her while I go up and kiss Gary in front of her and the entire audience. She will break for sure." Chelsea replied devilishly.

Dawn agreed and took the ticket, she was instructed to go home and pack a secret bag; telling everyone else she was off on an important errand for her family. Dawn regrettably followed through and stuck with the plan, yet it didn't feel good at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gary drove home in his convertible happily; life never was so good. Well it was good for a rich and famous person, but when you were in love, money never mattered, yeah it helped treat your girl to better things, but if she _truly_ loved you, she wouldn't give a Raticate's ass about money or fame.

"Oh crap! Daisy is probably worried, I didn't call last night!" Gary shouted angrily. He then pulled over and took out his phone quickly. Once out, he dialed 1, and it called his sister; sad really, he had his sister as his number one contact, but she was the number one person in his life next to Misty, his Grandpa, and Ash.

"Hello?" His sister's lovely voiced chimed.

"Sis, it's Gary!" Gary started.

Daisy giggled lightly," Well duh Gary, you're number is on my _contacts."_

"I hope I didn't scare you last night, I spaced on calling you…." Gary said nervously.

Silence.

"Who is she?" Daisy asked curtly.

Gary gaped at his phone for a mere moment before clearing his throat to answer the question.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked.

"Don't be ridiculous brother; I know you were out with some girl! Now we can do this the easy way, or I'll use my "sister" powers to track you down!" Daisy replied half- jokingly. "Sister" powers were Daisy's way of saying she'd use the tracking chip she had Gramps install into Gary at a young age (regrettably of course, but there was no other way she'd let him leave for his Pokemon journey) to find him and slap him silly. To everyone, Daisy was gentle and protective, much like their mom, but to Gary, she was all of those things, plus aggressive when the situation called for it.

"Okay, her name is Misty." Gary said in defeat.

His sister's beautiful laugh rang into his ears joyously once more.

"Now now Gary, that wasn't so hard, was it? I want to meet her! Give me an address." Daisy demanded.

Gary turned pale; Daisy meeting Misty? This was a bad idea all over, Daisy was super nit-picky at woman whom Gary took a liking to because she didn't want her "little wittle baby bro" to get hurt. One too much exposing of skin or one little comment and his sister would go ballistic. She was "polite" about it though. Or so she had thought. One year, at Gary's 15th birthday, a girl came by to bring him a present; however the poor lass didn't expect to meet "Super Sister 911". The girl showed up in a very nice sun dress that showed a modest amount of breasts, and went above the knee by about two inches. Daisy went off on her in her own "polite manner" by telling her that her bro doesn't associate with street corner "lurkers" and that she would have to leave right away before she called the cops. The girl looked at her like she was nuts and left the present on the table; it was only his lost Jacket, which she had left to him as a joke. Daisy apologized but informed Gary that he should have had better, and a real lady would have brought a proper gift. Gary responded that perhaps his sister should grow up and live in the 21 century, she didn't like that retort, so she had to "discipline him". Gary sat in the corner for 30-minutes with no chair, it was the most degrading thing, but he went through with it, because Daisy would bake some of his favorite cookies for him and rub his back while he finished the cookies off with milk. While he would eat the cookies, she would hum a lullaby their mother used to hum to put them to bed. It may have been childish, but it was the most soothing thing in the whole universe to him; and his sister's cookies were awesome!

"Umm here it is…" Gary said while giving her the street address. Gary knew his sister would be fond of Misty, she dressed modestly, was a tomboy, didn't run around with boys like a hooker and loved Gary for who he was.

"Great, I'll be over for dinner tonight at around 6:30! See you then Brother!" His sister chimed before hanging up.

Gary smiled and put his phone away, he loved his sister; even with her craziness.

"Haha, I can't wait sis, it'll go well, or so it should." He said while driving off to Misty's

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Misty opened the door and greeted Gary as soon as he came home. Gary was slightly taken aback but held her and stroked her hair.

"Thank goodness you're home, I missed you so much!" Misty replied while shutting her door.

"I'm glad to be back, hey Mist, I have some news…" Gary said sheepishly.

Misty eyed the shopping bag in his hand.

"You bought me clothing?" Misty asked suspiciously.

"Well no, Chelsea did, she said it was a sign of her sincerest apologies and she hopes these fit. Also she gave us two tickets to a cruise, she felt horrible and saw the light I guess." Gary replied.

Misty frowned and examined the clothing, "Gary, I'm not doubting you or anything like that; but are you an idiot?!" Misty asked angrily.

Gary frowned," What do you mean?" he asked defensively.

"Gary, she is doing this to draw you out! She has a plan; why else would a girl like her suddenly change after _one_ day? She wants you to believe everything is all good so she can split us apart!" Misty explained.

Gary let Misty's words simmer for a moment before it had hit him. How could he have not seen it?

"Yeah, you are right! Wow Misty, how on earth did you know?"

"One; I'm the only Non- girly sibling in my family, I don't fall for most shallow-girl tricks. Two; it's obvious; you can't really have a dramatic change from wicked witch of the west to the Virgin Mary in one day." Misty replied while studying the expensive clothing.

"We can't waste these tickets though! Hmm, maybe I'll give one to Gramps and he'll find someone else to go with him." Gary said.

Misty nodded," Sounds good, and since these clothes are really nice; they'll go up in my closet. A girl could always use some more dress clothes." Misty said while running off into her room. Gary then remembered.

"Misty, don't flip out but I have more news…" he shouted.

Misty popped back from her room," Yeah?"

"My older sister is coming over for dinner, Tonight."

Misty beamed," Oh you're older sister; I can't wait to meet her!" Misty exclaimed while running into the kitchen. Gary shoved his hands into his pockets; he hoped Daisy was as excited.

"On a much darker note, there was something not right with Dawn today." Misty said sadly.

Gary went into the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

"Really, what was wrong?"

"I don't know, but she looked like she had just gotten out of bed, plus her attitude sucked. I didn't even recognize her as the Dawn I know and love; it was like her alter-ego. After she yelled at me; she sobbed. But it wasn't normal sobbing, she kept goin on about a guy she used to know, but apparently now he doesn't know she exists let alone remember her." Misty replied. Gary's eyes widened, a guy she used to know that doesn't know she exists?

"That's horrible! What kind of guy wouldn't remember her?" Gary asked.

Misty frowned," I know…. I really hope she'll be okay and work things out with him though."

For some reason, Gary's conscious told him to feel guilty, but he couldn't think of the reason why right away. He then looked at Misty and scooped her up into his arms. She giggled and slapped him on the arm lightly as he picked her up princess style.

"Put me down right away M' lord." Misty joked.

Gary smirked," Sorry Lady Waterflower, I must get a delicious kiss from those cherry-red lips first!"

Misty laughed and then gave Gary a small, but deep kiss. Once she had let go, Gary licked his lips and set her down.

"There ya go, M'lady!" He said while bowing down.

"Oh yes, thank you quite Sir Oak." Misty replied in a fake British accent.

"No problem Dearie. Now may we start our dinner preparations for my older sister?" Gary suggested in the same fashion.

"Jolly good!" Misty exclaimed.

This time, Gary and Misty both laughed for a long time before starting on dinner. It took three hours of harsh decision making and moving around, but dinner was finally ready and so was Misty. While they worked, Gary told Misty the horror stories from Super Sister 911. Misty got a huge kick out of all of them, but in the end she promised Gary she would be nice.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! **_

Once they had heard it, it only took half a second before Misty quickly hurried to the door. She opened the door and became speechless.

There in the doorway, stood a woman; in her mid twenties; she had light brown and very long hair. Her skin was pale and flawless, and she wore a simple long sleeved sweater with a white coat and dark pants.

"Hello Dear, may I come in?" The girl asked.

Misty nodded," Yes of course, we were expecting you." She said while gesturing for the woman to enter.

"That's great! Here I was beginning to worry you were more "Street filth", but you are the exact opposite!" She said while entering the house. Gary face palmed from the kitchen but regained composure and strode into the living room.

"Hi Daisy, it's great to see you again!" Gary said while rushing to hug his sister. She stroked his hair for a few seconds before letting him go; a deep red color painted on his face.

"I know brother; you're always excited to see your big sister aren't you?" Daisy teased.

"Well, after my long tours across the other regions and such, you usually are the woman I miss most of all." Gary replied.

Daisy laughed; Misty recognized it as the most pretty laughter she had ever heard in her life; it made her slightly self-conscious about her own.

"Okay Love Birds; where should I sit?" Daisy teased.

Misty pointed to the living room," Anywhere in there is good; we're just waiting for dinner to cool down."

Daisy nodded and took off her coat while sitting down on the recliner gently.

"Please do join me in here you two; I have so much I want to ask!"

Gary shuddered as Misty walked in and sat on the Loveseat. "So many questions" was usually the test where Daisy truly decided if she liked you or not. She would ask a huge variety of questions and judge the girl on her answers.

Gary sat on the love seat with Misty and put an arm around her shoulders.

"So, how did you two meet?" Daisy asked.

Misty and Gary both laughed," Ah; that's quite the tale, you wanna start Gary?"

"Sure thing Red; well I was making my appearance at the Kanto mall, and Misty walks in with her best friend. Now, I tell you; she had the most unpleasant look on her face; I could tell she hated my arrogance."

"So he tells one of his assistants to bring us to his private room because he wants to meet us; and "TA-DA!" a couple of disastrous dates and arguments later; we're a couple." Misty finished.

"Aww, well that's my lil' bro; he plays cocky, but I think you're the only actual girl who brings out the best in him." Daisy gushed.

Gary grimaced, a comment to draw out how modest Misty was. His sister was an undercover vixen.

"Oh well, I believe people find each other for a reason; something we won't ever truly know until the right person finally shows up in our lives. Even though it was haphazardly, I believe Gary and I were meant to be together; the fact that we bring out the best qualities in each other is just part of the package of true love." Misty replied.

Gary was as shocked as his sister; she was playing well against his sister's test and she knew nothing of it.

"Well, that was just plain beautiful; my brother had better not screw things up with you, I doubt another one of you will come up again."

Gary held Misty closer," I won't lose her; she's the shield to my sword."

Misty slapped him on the arm lightly and stood up," If you'll please excuse me; I have to go check on dinner."

Once misty was gone Daisy stood up and walked over to sit next to Gary.

"Gary, about your girlfriend… if you lose her; I'll kill you!" she teased.

Gary sighed in relief," Phew, well relax sis, but I may need your help with a certain problem."

"Hmm, what is it?"

"I have this one fan and she has assaulted Misty twice, now she is saying she's turned the other leaf; but I know that can't be true, so can you find something to do with these cruise tickets?"

Daisy bit her bottom lip and then smiled brightly," I'll take Grandpa on it! Now what does this girl look like; I'll have a word with her."

Gary handed her a picture of Chelsea," Don't get yourself in trouble though!"

"Relax bro; I'll handle it."

"Okay guys; its dinner time!" Misty chimed.

_After dinner…_

Daisy said her goodbyes and left, leaving Misty and Gary alone to do whatever they pleased.

"That went well!" Gary said while plopping on the mattress in Misty's room. Misty walked into the doorway and smirked.

"What are you doing on my bed Oaky?"

Gary looked up with a "sad-puppy-face" which only led to Misty giggling.

"Oh c'mon Gary, that wouldn't work on a five year old."

"Then I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands!" he said while rushing to pick Misty up. Misty squealed while he threw her on the bed.

"H-hey, no fair!" she laughed.

Gary jumped on the bed and leaned close to her face," It's survival of the fittest dear; you're now my prey, I get to do with you what I please." He said seductively.

Misty grinned," Oh yeah? What if I fight back; can you handle the flames of Misty Waterflower?"

"Well given that you're a "_Water" flower_, I'd be really concerned if you could fight me with flames."

Misty laughed lightly and kissed Gary.

"Can I just cuddle you tonight sweetie; I'm in a cuddle-bug mood!"

Gary sighed playfully but got off of her and lay on the bed; grabbing her waist in the process.

Misty huddled into his chest and looked up at him," Hmm, don't look so happy now."

"Oh relax babe, I'll be fine just cuddling, because I'm cuddling with the woman of my life!" he said while tickling her ribs.

Misty laughed uncontrollably and fought off his hands; getting on top of him, she pinned his arms down and glared downwards at him," Not so tough without your hands, eh Gary-boy?" she laughed.

Gary smiled," okay master, you got me; how are you going to punish me?'

"Hmm, maybe we should play a game?" She hissed seductively causing Gary's skin to crawl in delight.

"Oh sounds kinky!"

Misty laughed loudly at his bad joke and then slapped him on the arm lightly," Oh shut up; it isn't like that!"

"Okay then; I mean, you are pinning me to your bed while attempting to seduce me into a "mystery game", but you're right! It's not dirty what-so-ever."

Misty glowered at him," Do you wanna' play or what?"

"Yes!" Gary replied quickly.

Misty smirked and let go of Gary," Come with me." She instructed while leading him into the bathroom.

Gary stared at Misty in curiosity as she shut the door.

"Okay Red, you got me; what is this game?"

"Hide n' seek." Misty replied.

"Really; how do you plan on doing that here?"

"My house has many hiding places you don't know of! But, since you're my boyfriend; I'll pick the easiest spot."

"Easiest spot for hiding? Okay then; what do I get for finding you and ultimately winning?"

Misty looked up at him in mock-sweetness," You get to put me to "bed"…" she said with air quotes.

Gary licked his lips and crossed his arms," Cool; okay dear, go hide. Like traditional rules; I'll give you 20 seconds."

Misty grinned and ran off into another room quietly.

Gary counted to twenty fairly and then began searching every crack and crevice of Misty's house, but had no luck in finding her. He sighed and continued searching for any secret doors or shelves for twenty minutes before deciding to give in.

"Wow this is harder than I thought. HEY MIST, I'M READY TO SURRENDER!"

No reply.

"Heh heh, okay fine; I give it's impossible to find you!"

Dead silence.

Gary paced around nervously," misty! C'mon Hun; I give where-"

Gary was interrupted by an abrupt tackle to the ground.

"HA, GOTCHA!" Misty exclaimed.

Gary laughed and tried to pry is girlfriend from his back.

"Okay Mist; you got me; what do you want?"

Misty put a finger to her chin," Hmm, well now that you mention it; I think you deserve the prize because where I hid was unfair. You can put me to bed if you want."

Gary jumped up and practically drug Misty into the bedroom while shutting the door behind them.

_**The next morning…**_

May knocked on Misty's front door nervously. She had to talk to Misty about a serious issue with Dawn; she just hoped Misty wasn't too busy.

A well-rested, but messy, Misty answered the door. She appeared to be wearing nothing but Gary's black Colored shirt and some underwear. She flushed and quickly drug May inside.

"Oh goodness May; I'm sorry; I shouldn't have answered the door in this! I'm so embarrassed…!"

May eyed her curiously," Wow Misty; you look like hell, but you have a certain glow… Oh my god; you slept with Gary last night again didn't you?!"

Misty blushed an even redder shade than before and turned away from May," S-shut up! W-what we do is none of your business!"

"Relax Misty, I'm not trying to pry, but your messy bed hair and lack of proper sleepwear tells your story."

Misty crossed her arms," How do you know we didn't just cuddle in our underwear?"

Suddenly Gary rushed out with nothing but the sheets around his waist on, and tackled Misty to the loveseat, making out with her, unaware of May's presence. May put a hand on her hip and smirked; watching Gary devour her best friends face with humor.

"May: One, Misty: Zero." May joked.

Misty shoved Gary off of her in embarrassment, finally Making Gary aware of their house guest.

"Oh dear lord, not again!" Gary groaned.

Misty smiled angrily," Yeah, thanks for totally killing our recovery genius."

Gary pouted with dramatic childishness while May sat on the recliner gently.

"Eh, it's fine; I figured you'd be busy with something. Now can I borrow my best friend for a few minutes on the dock?"

Gary nodded sheepishly," Well I can't stop you; I'll go put some clothes on." Gary said while kissing Misty on the cheek tenderly before leaving off into the bedroom.

Misty then followed May outside and the two sat on the porch chairs.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Misty asked as soon as they were settled.

"It's Dawn… Mist5y, you really need to know something about her."

"What, is she like an underground drug lord?" Misty teased.

"No, now you have to promise me you won't over-react; and Gary _can't know!"_

Misty nodded in agreement, though she wondered why her boyfriend couldn't know.

"Well, Dawn has known Gary since she traveled with Ash and Brock in Sinnoh. From the moment she first met him; she developed a very strong crush on him, and he returned the feelings mutually, but he had left Sinnoh to do research in other areas, leaving Dawn devastated and lonely. But she made an oath that no matter what boy would come up, she'd wait for Gary. So when she took you the other day, she only did so so that Gary didn't think she was desperate to be with him. But, he put his sights on you and had obviously long-forgotten her. Now she is depressed because she understands what's happening between you two is serious." May explained solemnly.

"What?! Are you kidding me, why didn't she just take one her bimbo friends with her instead? GARY WOULD HAVE NEVER BEEN INTERESTED IN THEM!" Misty shouted with tears forming.

May closed her eyes," I don't know Misty but she must not have planned for Gary to forget her and fall for a tomboy who hated him."

Misty felt the rage and hurt build inside her chest," Tomboy who hated him? I despised him, but then I met him and everything changed! If she had told me she was in love with him; I would have backed down long ago like I originally wanted!"

"Misty, she knew you'd hate him, so that's why she brought you; but she didn't plan on you to be swooned over."

'Well she's known him longer; I have to back out!" Misty shouted.

May sighed and avoided Misty's eyes," Actually, you're wrong about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember eight years ago, when you yourself traveled alongside Ash and Brock?"

Misty's tear-filled eyes lit up in recognition," I remember now! I met Gary eight years ago briefly a couple of times! But I absolutely hated his guts because he was rude and obnoxious, and he was bullying Ash!"

"That's why she picked you; after Ash and the others had spilt paths with Gary, he had explained how his older traveling friend had absolutely despised him. She found out it was you and decided you were perfect, even if you didn't remember him; you hated boys like Gary; so she never felt threatened."

Misty wiped away the tears and stared into the distance blankly," Well what am I supposed to do; leave my boyfriend? I love Dawn to death, but she honestly should have told me she was in love with him before this!"

"Before what?"

"Before I fell in love with him myself, I don't know how it happened, but you know what May; it's been four days and I know he's the one! He brings out qualities in me I didn't know I had, and likewise for him."

May smiled sadly," There's our problem. If Dawn had been more honest, she'd be the one answering her door ion nothing but Gary's shirt and her underpants, Or the one getting attacked out of jealousy. You see Mist; we all make mistakes, but you have to understand; I, not even Dawn, expect you to give him up, but Dawn will do many things out of spite that she does not really want to do. It is up to you to be the bigger person and try to be understanding of her feelings."

Misty nodded," I will be completely understanding, but if she tries anything funny; I can't allow it to continue."

May smiled," Good, now please, don't mention it to Gary or Dawn; oh and, take a bath; you reek of sweat and teen lust." May teased while the two walked inside.

Misty giggled and plopped onto the loveseat next to her partially clothed boyfriend.

"Really Gary, can't you throw on a shirt?" May asked while sitting down.

Gary stared down at his chest and then smiled," I could, but I'm showing off my pecks for my little Water Lilly!" he gushed while tickling Misty's sides. May rolled her eyes while Misty swatted his hands away playfully.

"Wow Gare, a little cheesy don'tcha' think?"

Misty chuckled," Cheesy is his middle name, but relax Hun, it's cute!" she assured.

May sighed," Oh you two are never going to fight. Heh, well I had better get going, My mom's expecting a call from me soon; Later gaters." May said while leaving.

Misty and Gary stared at the door for a few minutes, unsure of what to do next.

"Gary suddenly picked Misty up and threw her on the bed while jumping on it himself. He allowed her to cuddle into her side while he pulled some covers over their bodies.

"You look like a beautiful mess," He whispered while kissing her neck. Misty held him close and put her chin on top of his head.

"You know, I've been wondering…" Misty trailed off while Gary continued to kiss her neck.

Gary looked up and frowned," What's wrong?"

"We've been dating for four days, but I feel like it's intense; like, maybe we could be more than a small couple one day."

Gary chuckled lightly," SO you're asking if I'll stay?"

Misty blushed uncomfortably," Yeah, I guess so."

"Mist, I won't leave you in the dust! I know for at least two days, I hadn't given you that impression, but I can't leave you. You're like that one girl I searched for my whole entire life."

Misty bit her bottom lip, she believed him, but he had to know about their encounters eight years ago.

"I believe you, but why didn't you know that eight years ago?"

Gary looked at her in confusion," Eight years ago?"

"I was traveling wish Ash Ketchum; your rival at the time! But I hated your guts; so much so that I totally forgot about you! If I'm so special; how did you not see it eight years ago?"

Gary looked at her sadly," Mist; I was dumb, young, and foolish! If you remember; I traveled with a pack of girls and thought I was tough shit! But truth was, I was lonely and was only trying to prove myself to my sister, Grandpa, and the rest of the world watching. I didn't want them to think I was weak from the loss of my sister and I's parents. So I trained my Pokemon non-stop, and used my family's money to up my popularity. I was a sick and demented boy, but now that mention it; I do remember you; A young girl, trying to show her crush how much she loved and cared for him, but along comes me; an total dick who torments him. I don't blame you for disliking me; I didn't like myself either. But what I do know, is you make me feel complete; I'm different around you Misty, because I can be myself around you. I don't have anything to prove because you love the real me; not the egocentric me trying to find love by being rude and selfish."

Misty's eyes filled with tears," I didn't know." She said while squeezing him tightly.

Gary grabbed her chin with one hand and wiped away her tears with the other.

"Shh now, you couldn't have known; the good thing is, we're both grown up more now; no more childish games, just two teens who have a lot in common falling in love." He said softly.

Misty beamed," Yeah you're right!"

Gary then held her close to his bare chest, and stroked her hair gently.

"I love you Misty."

"I love you too Gary."

_**Aww so fluffy! W**_

_**I'm so sorry for the long wait guys, I've been held up with moving to another state, switching schools, losing our internet, and homework; so I've been busy! **_

_**I' ll try and finish this story up as soon as possible so that I can post the final chapters at school in one sitting, but until then; be patient, I'm working on it as fast as I can!**_

_**REVIEW AND RATE! Your comments are well-appreciated ;W;**_


	6. seasonal innuedoes

_**Here's chapter six! (finally… TT_TT )**_

_**Thank you so much for the kind reviews guys; it fills me with joy to know how you all feel about it; and I truly appreciate them 3**_

_**Oh and just a warning; this is like the pervy, extra holiday chapter for Christmas; enjoy ^o^**_

_**One Week Later…**_

Chelsea boarded the cruise ship with Dawn; the loser who also liked Gary. What Dawn didn't know was that she was being played. At the right moment, Chelsea would push Dawn away and get Gary all to herself; and luckily the right time was tonight at the captains banquet. Chelsea grinned as they set their luggage into their separate rooms. She planned nothing less than for Gary to fall into her arms. After a couple of hours she began putting on her black halter dress and silver sandals, she exited her room to find Dawn waiting patiently, in the same primped up manner, with a pink sundress and gold sandals.

"C'mon, we have to find Misty and her little boyfriend!" Chelsea hissed.

Dawn shook her head and followed Chelsea to the dining hall, where hundreds of families, couples, and friends dined together noisily.

Chelsea scanned the room and saw no trace of Gary or Misty. Frowning, she crossed her arms," Where are they, it's almost dinner time?"

Dawn looked around as well," I don't see them, and I know both of them would never be late to dinner."

Chelsea snarled once she spotted Professor Oak eating with his granddaughter," They didn't come."

Dawn gaped at Chelsea," You told me they would never refuse!"

"Well clearly your little bitch of a friend is craftier than I thought. Gary promised me they'd come, it had to be her who convinced him!"

"Of course, I should have seen it coming! Misty isn't fooled by material gain; she's the sole tomboy of her family."

Chelsea shook her head angrily," Well I had better call of the plan; c'mon let's go."

_**2 weeks later…**_

Gary walked along the crowded shopping mall with Misty right by his side; today, they were doing some early Christmas shopping. He grabbed his girlfriend's small hands firmly, as to ensure she wouldn't be taken away by a horde of crazy fans.

"Ugh, I'm beat; shopping just sucks." Misty groaned.

Gary squeezed her hand comfortingly," Aww, I forget sometimes you're still a tomboy. You wanna just go home; I think we've got enough anyway."

Misty smiled gratefully," Can we?"

Gary nodded," Yeah c'mon; we had better go load this junk up in my car."

Misty followed him outside into the cold, winter air. She shivered, but didn't complain while helping Gary load up there shopping bags into his car. The tow then drove to Misty's house, which Gary had just recently moved into.

Daisy was super excited about it; much to Gary's surprise, she usually couldn't stomach the idea of him spending a week at a girl's house.

Once they pulled up to their house, they unloaded the car and put everything away.

After they finished, Misty plopped onto their bed and sighed," I hate shopping."

Gary sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back," More than any girl I've ever met."

Misty groaned," Since I was four, my three older sisters always drug me around shopping malls, and boring boutiques; since I was seven, I vowed to never force anyone to endure the awful pain of girly shopping that I had to for ten years."

Gary chuckled and continued rubbing Misty's back soothingly.

"So you've always hated shopping? You never went through a girly stage in your life?"

"Nope; it was the ultimate blow to my family; I was the first girl in the family who preferred to play in the dirt, swim in lakes, and distain shopping or girly anything."

" Well it's no bad thing for me; it gets really stuffy and annoying when all your girlfriend wants to do is shop."

Misty giggled," You got lucky; I only love shopping for swimming stuff."

Gary grinned," I guess I did huh?"

"Well I guess I wouldn't mind shopping for gifts for you, but be grateful that I'll even be willing to do that."

Gary sighed," Are you indirectly asking me what I want for Christmas?"

"And if I am?"

"I really don't want you spending money on me; I'd be happier if you dressed up as Santa's little helper and waited on the bed." Gary teased.

Misty laughed and slapped Gary lightly," You're dirty; you know I wouldn't wait on the bed for you; I'm not good at being sexy; I'd mess something up."

Gary smiled at her warmly," I don't want you to be sexy sweetie; I'm only saying; I want you for Christmas."

Misty blushed and beamed," You're too sweet sometimes; I think I'd prefer it if you were a total pig sometimes."

"So what you're saying is; you _really_ want me to be asking you to be a sexy Mrs. Claus for me on Christmas?"

"I guess that _is_ what I'm saying, yes."

Gary stared at Misty in disbelief," I-I honestly don't know what I should say…" he admitted.

Misty buried her face into the mattress sheepishly," MMM, mmmhm nnng!" she said into the mattress.

Gary stopped rubbing her back," Pardon dear?"

"I want to do it for you!" misty cried while lifting her head up for a split second.

Gary found it his time to blush," WH-what?"

"I wanna appeal to you, my boyfriend this Christmas!"

Gary turned even redder," Oh w-wow; why?"

"A boy like you; who is gorgeous and fully capable of getting girls prettier than I am, shouldn't have to put up with my tomboy habits all of the time."

Gary shook his head," Misty, I really don't care! You're all I want, sweet, cute, sexy, gorgeous; you're already all of that to me! I wouldn't have ever stuck with you if I didn't love you for you."

Misty sat up and huffed," I know Gary! But that doesn't mean I can't be flexible sometimes."

"Well, do it only if you want too; I don't want you to feel like you have to do it in order to stay my girlfriend."

"Great, I'll go call Dawn!" Misty exclaimed while jumping off of the bed with sudden excitement.

Gary chuckled lightly," She's like a kid in a candy shop."

Misty dialed Dawn's number frantically, her friend answered with a certain joy she had not been in a month.

"Hiya Waterflower! What is it?"

"I need your help, can you… Ummm, pick me up at ten and take me shopping?"

Dawn gasped," Shopping- Mist, you.. shopping?! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just please pick me up at ten."

"Okay, be ready, I'll be over and you can tell what we're shopping for in the car."

"Got it Princess!" Misty chimed before hanging up.

"Won't she have you tested for insanity once you tell her what you're shopping for?"

"Perhaps, but I know I can do it!"

Gary shook his head," Oh Red; I wonder what I'll ever do with you..."

"Love me and be extremely grateful I'm breaking my oaths for you." Misty retorted.

"Oh yes; you have a whole book full of oaths, don't you?"

"No; I just remember them. I told you they could easily fill a book."

Gary grabbed her and laid her next to him on the bed.

"Well oaky then; I'm grateful to you my lady."

Misty laughed and cuddled into his side," Good."

_**The next morning…**_

Misty rushed out to jump into her friends car. Once inside Dawn eyed her curiously as she sped out of the driveway.

"Okay, spill; what is it we're buying?"

"A sexy Mrs. Claus costume." Misty replied simply. Dawn stomped on the breaks and gaped at Misty.

"Did I hear you right?!"

"Yes." Misty replied quietly.

Dawn stared at Misty for a few more seconds," Why?"

"I'm giving Gary a Christmas from me he'll remember." Misty replied sheepishly.

Dawn put the car in park and turned it off.

"Where in the world is this coming from?"

"Gary was joking around with me about it last night, but I decided that just because I'm a tomboy, it doesn't mean I can't be flexible for my boyfriend."

Dawn smiled," So I suppose you need hints on how to be seductive and such then, right?"

"Isn't the degrading costume enough?" Misty groaned.

"Mist, the costume is nothing unless you know how to use it! It's nothing more than a skimpy dress that makes you look ridiculous unless you can act the part."

"Well, can you teach me?"

"I can, but first, let's go get some things you'll need!"

_**AN: **__**WARNING! THIS NEXT SECTION IS STRONGLY RATED M**__**! For those easily offended or upset by sexual innuendoes, this next section may be a bit much for you! It contains a lot of unnecessary sexual references and awkward moments; so if you don't like, don't read! **__**I claim no responsibility for anything you feel if you didn't head my warning!**___

_**If you're skipping over it, then I'll post another note in bold case telling you it's over!**_

Misty walked into an unusual store with Dawn; it contained many costumes and items for those looking to spice up their love life. Dawn drug her over to the costume area; where most of those costumes could make a playboy bunny blush.

"Look, it's the holiday dress up area!" Dawn exclaimed.

Misty looked at all of the options available and regretted her decision to pleasure Gary.

"I- these are kind of…"

"Relax, I figured you'd be embarrassed, but trust me; no one is ever comfortable finding their first role playing outfit for the bed."

Misty fiddled with her fingers," I don't want to look like a stripper. Do they have anything at least halfway descent?"

"Once again, I knew you'd be uncomfortable, so I took you to the place with the most descent costume selection."

"How many of these places have you been in?"

"A couple, most were to help some other friends of mine."

Misty eyed one of the costumes; it seemed half way descent, it had a tube-top, mid drift with a mini skirt that went below the buttocks, gloves that went to the elbows, and fishnet stockings. The main shirt, skirt, and gloves were in the classic Santa Claus look; red trimmed with white fur on the edges.

She picked it off from the shelf," This one works, but are the fish nets needed?"

"Oh we can throw those! It's easy to buy red stalkings that will match with your black-heal boots!"

Misty silently groaned while Dawn took her over to the "accessories".

Dawn picked up a Santa present sack, hand cuffs, and a whip.

"I understand the sack, but what the hell is up with these Cuffs and whip?"

"These are to hide inside the sack; they will make the experience more exciting!"

Misty flushed," Dawn, I-I- I don't think I can do this…"

"Nonsense, You are Misty Waterflower; you never back down from a challenge!"

Misty looked down," yeah, but this is different…"

"You can't give up yet Misty; this is just a normal part of sexual growth!"

Misty looked at the items in her hand and nodded stiffly. After they finished buying their stuff at the counter with the weird and nosy clerk, they walked over to Dawn's car and drove off to the mall to buy the other essentials.

It took about two hours, but once it was finished; Dawn took Misty over to her place and the two practiced sexy poses and voices to use. Misty of course, was no fast learner to any of this due to her tomboy behavior, so they had to start from square one on how normal girls talked in the bedroom.

They practiced day and night for two weeks until it was finally Christmas eve; and Dawn decided she would be at least well- enough to make it in the dialogue part of their evening. The real challenge for Misty would be, walking in the boot-heals, and carrying out the dirty actions.

After getting her in her costume, doing her makeup and preparing her for the fun-filled night to come, Dawn drove her to her house, where Gary was told to wait patiently and that they could be home at any time after 1:00 p.m. it was now 7:30 p.m, but Dawn said they had to tell Gary an earlier time to get his motor running; apparently, it made the experience more lively.

When they pulled up, Misty strode out of the car and walked crookedly in her heals, causing Dawn to burst out laughing from her car.

"Ohoho boy Mist, you're about to have the funniest night of your life. We'll see if Gary still wants to be with a girl who can't role play in the bed!"

Misty awkwardly opened the door and slid inside while slamming the door unintentionally. Gary, who looked as if he were waiting unbearably for hours, stared at her with ultimate hunger. Misty smirked and put and leaned against the door with one arm.

"Hiya, have you been a good boy this year?" She hissed seductively sending chills down Gary's spine.

He shook his head up and down," Yes!"

"Well we'll have to see, a little elf told me you were a naughty boy." She said while releasing the trench coat from her body, exposing her embarrassing costume to her already-by-the-looks-of-it horny boyfriend. Misty wouldn't lie, this felt degrading, and awful, but she was doing it to be flexible for her boyfriend; he had already sacrificed so much for her, it was time he was paid back for it.

Misty walked stiffly over to Gary and sat on his lap gently. Grabbing his chin, she studied his face with intensity she never had done before.

" I'm going to make you pay for being a bad boy this year."

Gary felt the sweat bead on his face, he had never wanted this girl more than now. Misty stood up with Gary right behind her. Remembering a lesson Dawn had taught her she decided shoving him playfully would be the best idea so she frowned and shoved Gary a little too hard back down onto the couch. Gary groaned in pain and grabbed the back of his head.

"Oh crap, Honey I'm sorry!" She quickly said while rushing to rub his tender head. Leaning her entire body over his, she rubbed his head.

"Uhh Mishty your cwushing my facesh." He said between her breasts.

Misty flushed and back away," S-sorry! L-look just get in your underwear and wait on the bed you bad boy; I'm about to punish you."

Gary nodded and ran off into the bedroom, truth was; Misty clearly had no idea what to do or how, but when winging it; she was still so sexy in her tomboyish way. Smirking, he threw off his clothing, excluding his underwear and waited on the mattress for his "seductive temptress".

Misty grabbed the sack full of "toys" and strode into the room, determined to make up for the failure of a few minutes ago.

Gary studied her stride carefully as she struck a supposed-to-be-sexy-pose. He didn't want to tell her, but in all honesty, she looked more like an adorable girl than a sexy Santa. If it hadn't been for her attire, he would have thought she was role playing a Japanese school girl.

Pulling out a whip she slapped it onto her hands and grinned from ear to ear," First, your spankings…"

Misty grabbed him by the arm and threw him roughly over the edge of the bed so that his butt stuck straight out towards her. He fought the urge to laugh as she tried as hard as she could to be sexy, but either way, she was still making him hot and bothered.

"TAKE THIS!" She shouted while lashing him. It was supposed to be soft, but enough for him to feel it. Little did she know, Gary felt it way more than he should have, but he held all urges to show any pain; he had to protect her feelings.

Misty stopped and frowned," Take this? What the hell was I thinking; now for a quick recovery! She thought to herself while turning Gary around and throwing him face up on the bed. Gary looked up at his girlfriend, who took out some hand cuffs. She was about to cuff him, but quickly realized that Gary had already popped an erection.

"Haha, wow I'm good; I mean erm- let's take care of that you naughty boy she said while reaching to take off her heals, however, balance, nor gravity were on her side and she toppled over on top of Gary.

"Ow..." she said while rubbing her forehead.

Gary looked up at her," honey, are you okay?"

"I-I'M FINE! "She exclaimed breathlessly while standing herself up. She then sat down and successfully took of her heals. She then jumped on top of Gary and began to make out with him furiously.

"I'm going to hand cuff you to bed." She breathed between their deep kisses.

Gary nodded and allowed her to cuff him to the bed post. Smiling she looked down at him," Are you ready to feel?"

Gary shook his head, even though she obviously had no idea to speak in the bedroom; which wash honestly the cutest thing ever.

She put each leg on either side of his waist and looked down at him," I'm going to remove your underwear with my teeth…" she said while leaving a trail of kisses down his stomach to below his waist where she managed to get a good grip on his boxers. Gary moaned slightly as she began to pulled them down with only her mouth. After she successfully removed his boxers she stood up on her feet and threw them across the room.

"Now prepare to be punished-"She said just before tripping over her own heals and falling flat on her face. Gary gasped as she hit the floor with a loud thud.

_**AN: THIS IS THE NED OF THE REALLY M rated fluff; it will make references to it though xP**_

"Mist!" he said while harshly removing both of his hands from the cheap, plastic hand cuffs. He then ran up to her and held her in his arms. She looked up at him with tears threatening to pour from her eyes.

He stroked her face," Shh, hey now why are you crying?"

"I-I t-totally r-r-ruined your Christmas present! And embarrassed myself while at it! You deserve better." She sobbed.

Gary smiled warmly," No Hun, don't you get it; you didn't ruin anything."

Misty sniffled and wiped away some tears," I-I didn't?"

"Oh god no! Misty, you tried to break out of your comfort zone to pleasure me; and it worked."

"But I failed, I had no damn clue what in the hell I was doing!"

"Well honestly Hun; you were never meant to be the common sexy girl. But you know what, I don't care if you're incapable of doing that because you don't need to be sexy to get me hot and bothered; the way you are is enough for me; and if you can still feel "it" your pleasure plan seemed to work perfectly.

Misty giggled and wiped some more tears," Thank you Hun; now can I please take this ridiculous costume off so that we can take care of your problem?"

"Only if you promise not to whip me again." Gary joked.

"Yeah, I figured I'd never figure out how I was to use that!" misty said while standing up.

Gary hugged her before she went off into the closet," Thank you for trying so hard to go out of your comfort zone for me."

"You're welcome." Misty said while hugging him back and running into the closet. She then removed all of her clothing and before she exited, she noticed a picture she still had of Ash and her hanging up. Smiling sadly, she removed it and placed it face down.

"I'm sorry Ash; you'll always be my first love, but I'm moving on with Gary now." She said while going to greet her waiting boyfriend.

_**The next morning…**_

Misty's eyes fluttered open. She tried to nuzzle into Gary, but found an empty bed space. Sighing, she sat up and jumped off of her bed. Throwing on some lounging clothes, she walked into the living room only to be taken aback. Inside the living room was May, Dawn, and Gary smiling at her presence.

"Good morning Misty!" They all chimed.

She fought the urge to cry as Gary led her onto the couch, right next to himself.

"How'd you sleep Ms. Claus?" Dawn teased. Misty flushed while May punched her in the arm.

"I slept fine, actually." Misty admitted.

"Well, a little birdie told me someone had Gary up all night."

Misty glared at Gary," I told you it was a special night!"

Gary chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders tenderly," I know Hun; I wasn't teasing! They were bugging for answers while you were asleep."

Misty sighed," Well its okay I guess."

"Aww don't get upset now! It's present time!"

"_Present_ time?"

Dawn and May pointed to the Christmas tree," You know, on Christmas, people _open_ gifts."

Misty rolled her eyes and laughed," Okay, let's get started then!"

May handed Misty a present with a sticker on it that said, _"From Gary"_

Misty frowned," You shouldn't have even gotten me a gift."

"Oh, well if you're that upset about it, I wouldn't open it at all." May said before Gary could open his mouth.

"How do you know?" Misty demanded.

"Dawn and I helped him pick it out." May retorted.

Misty lost her frown and replaced it with a huge grin," You cared that much?"

Dawn groaned," Just open it already Waterflower!"

Misty ripped open the rapping and found a small jewelry box. Opening it, she gasped and dropped it.

"Gary… you didn't…!"

Gary smiled and shrugged," I did."

Misty kissed him quickly before putting it on. It was a necklace with a silver chain, and a Sapphire, pearl, and Diamond pendant.

Gary ruffled her bed-hair," I'm glad you like it boo."

"How did you know what necklace to get?"

"That's where May and Dawn came in handy." Gary replied smoothly.

"Okay don't get all emotional now; we still have three more gifts."

Misty opened the other two boxes, May had gotten her a new dress and Dawn had gotten her the dress sandals she had wanted so badly at the mall. Misty eyed the trio curiously," you know these gifts all seem to go together, as if you were planning a date for Gary and I…"

"A date, wait till you open the third box." Dawn scoffed playfully.

Misty opened it only to find a receipt," Oh gee thanks , I always wanted a receipt."

"Shut up and read what the receipt is for." Dawn replied.

Misty looked and gasped," A reservation for a private dinner for 2 at "The Place" tonight?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Oh my god... how did you all manage to book the restaurant for only the two of us tonight?"

May grinned along with Gary and Dawn," Well, we pleaded with them and told them how you had never been able to have a real date due to Gary's enraged fan base, and we used Gary's reputation and money to seal the deal."

Misty laughed," You all are terrible people! But so right, thank you all." Misty said while giving each of them a huge hug.

_**Knock! KNOCK!**_

Everyone fell silent and still.

"Who could that be?" May asked.

Misty cautiously walked ot the front door and slowly opened it.

"Hiya Misty!"

Misty froze and gaped at the boy who stood on her doorstep; he was no other then Ash Ketchum.

_**AN: Okay, so kind of an unneeded and short chapter, but it was all in the holiday spirit, besides it still has something to do with plot! **_

_**Okay, so any way Review and take it easy on the near sex scene okay; it was my first literal one like this TT_TT**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Ash!" Gary, Dawn, and May exclaimed while Misty backed away with an unreal pace. The next events were unclear to her; she felt her vision become blurry, her heart rate go up, sweat bead on her face, and her stomach became nauseous. Running to the kitchen, she tried to reach the trash can but it was too late, grasping her mouth, she felt the vomit rush from her esophagus onto the kitchen floor just before she crashed to the ground, unconscious.

Ash, Gary, and the others ran to the kitchen, only to be surprised and terrified.

"Well she took that well." Dawn added before she assisted in helping carry Misty to her bed with May. Ash and Gary cleaned up the vomit and sat in the living room, waiting for Dawn and May.

May snarled alongside Dawn as they strode into the room, with their hands on their hips," What do you want Ketchum?"

Ash started at them in shock and confusion," I came to talk to Misty; I made a mistake four years ago by rejecting her."

Gary tensed up while May and Dawn exchanged pitiful glances.

"Umm, Ash, aren't you the least bit curious as to why Gary is here?" May asked.

"Hmm, why would it matter if Dawn's boyfriend is here; I always knew they'd be a couple, I mean after 8 years ago and all."

Dawn froze and flushed while Gary looked at Dawn, then Ash," No, she's not my girl friend, Misty is! And wait, what do you mean eight years ago?"

"Oh Ash is being stupid! There's no way we've ever met before!" Dawn said while waving her hands.

Ash rolled his eyes," Alright quit playing around, I remember exactly how Gary and Misty got along long ago, you honestly expect me to believe they're going out?"

Gary snarled," Look Ash, you're my best friend and all, but you can't talk with Misty; she moved on!"

Ash glowered back," Oh really? Well the girl who called me here told me differently."

"Who called you here shrimp?" May asked while grabbing his shirt collar.

Ash didn't flinch," Chelsea; she said she was a good friend of Gary's and Dawn's."

Gary was infuriated, but stopped worrying about her lie when he heard Dawn's name He stood up and crossed his arms.

"Dawn; you're friends with that bloody succubus?"

Dawn looked down at her feet," I don't know what Ash is talking about."

Ash wriggled under May's "iron grasp"," Yes you do! She told me you had come crying to her; pleading to help her get Misty away from Gary because she wanted me!"

Gary and May glared at Ash, then Dawn.

"What are you talking about Ash; mind you, just because we were friends 6 years ago doesn't mean I won't give you the beating of your life!" May spat.

Ash whimpered," Chelsea called me and told me who she was and what she wanted, then she paid for me to come out here to save Misty!"

"What's she talking about Dawn?" Gary snapped.

Dawn was on the verge of tears as she saw the whole room set their attention on her," W-well, I d-don't…"

"Tell us Dawn; I'm also curious as to why this desperate slut wants me gone so badly." Misty said while emerging from her bedroom.

No one moved a muscle when Misty entered and walked over to Gary, they kept their gaze towards the poor, trembling bluenette.

"Well, I just- it wasn't my fault Mist; you have to believe me!"

"What did you do Dawn?" Misty repeated.

"I was jealous; and somehow she found out and used my weakness against me! SHE WAS USING ME!" Dawn cried.

May let go of Ash while Misty closed her eyes sadly.

Gary stared at them in confusion," Jealous; what was she jealous about?"

"I think she should tell you herself." May replied softly.

Dawn turned towards the door," Misty stole you from me!"

Gary gasped along with Ash.

"What?"

"Misty took you from me! True, it wasn't her fault; she hadn't met me yet and she didn't even remember you at all... I just- she- It's so hard to explain!"

May sat down with Misty on the couch while Gary remained standing," Well, we've got time! I need to know what in the world you're talking about!" Gary shouted.

Dawn faced Gary and growled while running to slap him," YOU UNGRATEFUL PIG!"

Misty tensed and began to stand, but May kept her down giving her the look of," it has to happen."

"What did I do?" Gary demanded.

"Eight years ago, just as Ash said; I was traveling alongside him and Brock when you came. I fell in love instantly as I could tell you shared the feelings mutually. I took me a couple of weeks of us running into you, but I finally confessed how I truly felt; you smiled and held me close to you just before kissing me. We were an unofficial couple for another five months! Until you told me you were leaving Sinnoh to travel to another region for research! I promised I would wait as long as it took for you to come back so that we could finally became a real couple, but after four years, I decided to have a few _non committed relationships. _It took another four years for you to finally return to where I could meet you once more, and by then I had already met May and Misty. However, May was in Hoenn and Misty was with me. Plus Ash had told me stories of her and how she hated your guts because you were such a bully towards Ash for a long time and that Misty had more than likely long-forgotten you. So I decided Misty was perfect for going with me to confront you at the mall, I mean let's face it; she's not all that pretty, plus she's boring, stubborn, stuck-up, and hated boys ever since Ash broke her heart. But I never expected for oyu to forget me and blow me off for Misty; I mean look at me; I'm everything she isn't!"

"HEY!" Ash shouted defensively at the insults towards his long-life best friend.

" She's also the only girl who loved me for me; to me, you were just another fan. Now that I think about it, our unofficial relationship, I actually do remember. We were in "love", but I also remember that you were just anot5her, drolly, screaming fan girl, and materialistic; I need a girl like Misty! And I'm not saying you're a bad "girl", but you will never be my type!" Gary shouted.

"Well consider this then, since you're so stuck on Misty, why do you think she threw up and fainted today?" Dawn replied.

Misty stood up and slapped Dawn, causing her to hit the ground," SHUT YOUR DAMN, PREPPY MOUTH!"  
Everyone gaped as Misty glared down at her crying friend.

"Misty, how could you…?" Dawn sobbed.

"I'M TIRED OF IT DAWN! You wanna know why I freaked when Ash came over? It's because I still have unresolved feelings for him, but I don't love him anymore; for Pete's sake, he broke my heart! But what really kicks me is that you know why he turned me down, you just won't admit it!"

Ash's eyes widened," You knew about that?"

"Yes Ash, I knew everything! But first Dawn; if you really loved Gary, you should have told me before I agreed to see him for the second time!"

Dawn wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth and smirked," You think I planned on Gary falling for your tomboy ass? Look at yourself; 18, and you're still afraid to confront Ash? You aren't the type of girl anyone would fall for Misty, you're rude, have an ego the size of MT. Moon, Anti social, hate boys, hate shopping, you dress like a little kid, and the only reason I became your friend was because you were lonely and I felt pity for you. Never in a million years would I have expected Gary, the gorgeous Man he is to fall in love with the ugly duckling!"  
Misty twitched and jumped on top of Dawn, punching her as hard as she could and where ever she could.

"I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE SCERETLY A TWO-FACED BITCH!" Misty shrieked.

Gary and May both ran to g4rab her thrashing body off of Dawn's before she really hurt her, even though in truth; they both thought she deserved it.

"C'mon Misty, you were always jealous, you knew I was _way_ prettier, well at least pretty enough to score your precious boy toy. You think I honestly didn't know you caught us?!"

Misty tried running for her again, but was held back by Gary and May.

"I'LL KILL YOU! You knew I loved Ash, yet you still SLEPT WITH HIM! IAND I FORGAVE YOU BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO!" She screamed with angry tears developed in her eyes.

Gary and May both loosened their grips," Wait, Dawn slept with Ash?"

"Yes, and trust me; he wasn't worthy enough to have lost my virginity to." Dawn said while standing up and wiping some more blood off of her mouth.

"I cannot believe you! And with all of this talk of how Misty took Gary away from you when you betrayed her like this! You were the only reason she never ended up with Ash!" May exclaimed angrily.

Ash looked to the side," If I may-"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone shouted at him.

Ash cowered and sat back down on the couch slowly.

"I want you out of my house Dawn; and don't you ever show your mug around here again!" Misty shouted while thrashing completely from Gary and May's grip.

Dawn rolled her eyes and walked out of her door while calling," Fine by me; but Gary won't stay with you forever."

After Dawn was long gone, Misty plopped down on the loveseat and buried her face into her hands while sobbing ever-so-lightly. Gary stood over her and began to rub her back softly, in a gentle circular motion. May crossed her arms and sighed," Ash, why are you still here; don't you understand that you were used as a clever plan to tear and break apart Misty and Gary?"

Ash nodded but frowned," I know, and I feel ridiculous for making such an entrance, but I don't want to be with Misty anymore now that I see who she's _truly_ meant to be with."

May grinned," You sure are noble, what changed your mind?"

"Dawn; I can't believe how crazy people really are until you can see who they really are." Ash admitted while scratching the back of his head.

Misty sniffled and lifted her head," Y-you aren't going to try and get together with me?"

"Of course not Misty, you will always be my best friend regardless of what happens between us. I can't believe I'd ever say this, but you and Gary should be together."

Gary smirked," You've grown up so Much Ashy-boy." He teased.

"Well, in all honesty, I didn't believe Chelsea all of the way anyway; I knew you changed a little bit since we were kids, so I knew there was no way in hell you could be hurting misty."

"Chelsea!" Misty shouted angrily.

Everyone else in the room stopped smiling and looked at Misty.

"Umm Misty, what are you talking about?"

"It was all Chelsea; the girl who's been seeking Gary since we started dating! If we don't take care of her, she will continue plotting to make our relationship hell!" Misty shouted.

Gary nodded curtly," You're right Mist, but I'm not going to let you go! It's time I took care of this by myself." Gary growled.

May and Misty gasped," What are you going to do?"

"Something I should have done long ago. Starting tonight, she will no longer be a problem."

From outside, Dawn listened in with Chelsea and the two got a fabulous idea.

_Gary Oak was going to be single once more…_

_**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, I wasn't planning on such a cliff hanger ;_;**_

_**Oh yeah, and what did ya'll think about mean Dawn; pretty evil right? I originally didn't plan on her being that way, but over the chapters, I really wanted her jealousy to be a blind and hidden hatred for Misty; and what A twist huh?**_

_**For the mean time while I friggin get my thoughts back together and my homework done, prepare yourselves for the epic and final chapter of this story, Chapter Eight: The finale!**_

_**REVIEW AND RATE! Please oWo**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: Here it is guys; ch. 8!**_

_**I would love to thank everyone who read and followed this story, and of course those of you who have given me feedback; you guys are the reason I write these! So I love all of you, and will continue to write more fanfictions if you'll keep watching out for those!**_

_**Later that day; 7:00 pm…**_

Gary, May, Ash, and Misty were enjoying a fantastic meal at "the Place". Gary had managed to weasel in Ash and May with a couple hundred more dollars, but it was entirely worth the time he, his friends, and angel of a girlfriend got to spend as a group. After he took care of Chelsea, he would be able to freely take misty out, at least the others fans were manageable.

Misty took a small sip of her iced tea and grabbed Gary's hand," What's wrong Hun?"

"It's about time." Gary mumbled into her ear.

Misty nodded nervously," Please be careful, she may do anything."

Ash and May stopped chatting and looked at Gary sadly," Oh no…" They both uttered.

"Please make sure she gets home safely Ash." Gary said while standing up. Ash frowned but shook his head," Gary…"

Gary looked back," Yeah?"

"Be careful, Misty won't be the only one who misses you if something were to happen." Ash said.

Gary smirked," Relax guys, everything will be okay, now enjoy the rest of your meals."

And with a final kiss on Misty's cheek and some waves of goodbyes, Gary had left the restaurant and entered his car. Taking a deep breath, he started up the car and drove to Chelsea's with a fiery rage.

Back at the restaurant, Misty had convinced the others that they should go to her house and Wait for Gary incase anything bad happened to him.

"He'll be fine Mist." Ash and May both assured her.

Misty nodded," Yeah, you're right; what can Chelsea do anyway?"

_**30 minutes later…**_

Gary snarled when he saw the two women stranding on Misty's porch. He stopped the car and got out quickly.

"Well if it isn't Gary Oak; what a pleasant surprise." Chelsea hissed.

Dawn crossed her arms," I know, but where could his Tomboy girlfriend be?"

"Listen guys; I am sorry you wanted to be with me, but I'm not leaving Misty so you need to go away and never bother us again, this is getting out of hand!"

Chelsea shook her head," yeah you're right. It has gotten out of hand. Dawn, let's stop." Chelsea scoffed.

"Okay, oh but who is that car I see down the street; oh could it be?"

Chelsea smiled, I'm off, besides Oak, I got a boy friend, Dawn was the one who put me up to calling Ash; I was simply helping her out." She said while getting in her car and driving off.

Gary frowned," You really wanted Misty gone that badly…! You need to go away now!"

Dawn walked uncomfortably close to Gary until she was an inch away from his body. He squirmed as she grabbed hold of him by the waist," What's wrong, am I turning you on?"

Gary felt the sweat drip down his forehead and his breathing become heavy," N-no! Now go, they're really close-"

Gary was cut off by Dawn's wet and mushy lips pressing to his own sloppily right in front of the people who loved him most pulled up in Ash's car. Dawn noticed the loud screams and gasps coming from the car, so she deepened the kiss and sloppily added tongue so that the others could see.

Misty, who was now crying from anger, hurt, and betrayal, stepped out of the car and slammed the door.

"I should have known! Really Gary if you didn't want to be with me, you should have told me instead f going behind my back and make out with my ex- best friend!"

Gary pushed Dawn away and turned to Misty," No Misty; I swear, you have it all-"

"Gary; honestly, I know I'm not the most desirable girl in the world, but to do this…! I thought you were different from the other guys I've seen and met in my life, but you're all the same! You see a prettier girl and you just can't help but test out the new merchandise!" Misty sobbed while May and Ash got out to comfort her.

"Misty, won't you just listen; it was all their faults! Chelsea and Dawn were waiting for me to get here; they knew what I was going to do so they planned to wait on your porch so that Dawn could kiss me and make it look like that's what I wanted all along!"

May snarled while Misty sobbed into her hug," Oh shut up Gary; you honestly believe we'd take that crap? BOTH OF YOU GO AWAY!"

Gary backed away while Dawn giggled and grabbed his hand. Gary snatched away from her grasp and ran to Misty; grabbing her hands her kneeled on his knees.

"Misty, please; you know I hate girls like them! Why on Earth would I trade you for them?"

Misty didn't move a muscle," I'm sorry Gary, but you over-exhausted your chances. I'll stay at May's tonight so you can pack; you have until tomorrow evening to be out with all of your belongings, the ones I find are being disposed of, no questions asked."

Gary nodded sadly," F-fine by me." And with that he turned and entered their house while quietly shutting the door. Dawn waved and walked away," Well Waterflower, I told ya he'd stray away from you."

Misty growled and ran for her; when she finally was in arms reach she grabbed her by the hair and yanked back as hard as she could. Dawn yelped in pain as she threw her to the ground and began punching everywhere she could nail a hit.

"OW! GET… THIS... BITCH... OFF!" Dawn shrieked.

May and Ash walked up to the scene but did nothing but watch.

"Oh I'm so sorry Dawn, but you had this coming for being two-faced all of these years." May said as Misty continued punching away at Dawn's face.

Eventually Misty had enough, stood up and spit at Dawn," Leave me and my boyfriends alone from now on; or else I won't stop until someone pulls me off." She spat at the now crying girl who laid on sidewalk weakly, with a broken nose, developing black-eye, and scratched up body.

Misty smiled and waved At Chelsea who was running down the street with her boyfriend ot see what was going on with Dawn.

"Nice Henchmen!" she called out before slamming Ash's car door.

May and Ash chuckled as Chelsea gaped at Dawn; the bloodied and bruised girl on the concrete, and then flipped them off as they drove off to May's house.

_**Then Next day; 5:00 p.m**_

Gary was driving to the airport in his car with what little belongings he wanted to bring with him. About two hours ago, he had finished packing up his stuff and left Misty a note telling her he was moving to another region for awhile to get away from everyone and think about what he did. Sighing, he gripped the pendent around his neck; a purple gem that Misty had gotten him when he first moved in with her.

Telling his sister why he was leaving was an even more difficult task then packing up his memories. She was angry and slapped him for letting a girl take advantage of him, but then she was really upset that he was leaving off to Unova. Before he left, she made sure that their grandpa could still locate him by the tracking chip, and once she was satisfied, their grandpa and her saw him off before he drove off to the airport.

Now here he was, in front of the airport where a jet plane waited solely for him. It was the private jet he felt guilty for owning, but it came surprisingly in handy for wanting to be flown to another region in privacy. Grabbing his things, he made his way to his jet and eventually; a new challenge, Unova.

_**Three years later…**_

Gary smiled and breathed in some of the fresh Kanto air that he hadn't had the pleasure to breath in since he left three years ago. Thanking the pilot and tipping him, he gathered his bags and made his way to meet his sister and grandpa at the air port.

Once he walked in, he was immediately spotted by Daisy," Oh my god; Gary, my little brother!" she exclaimed while running to smother him in a hug.

He laughed and hugged her back as tightly as his tired and sore limbs could manage," Hey, you sure haven't changed much huh?"

Daisy thumped him on the head playfully before giving his appearance a thorough looking,"Maybe not me, but gee brother, these three years sure have been graceful to you! You're even more handsome and mature looking now! Oh, and it seems you've gotten a lot taller now!"

Gary blushed lightly," Well thanks for the first part; and I haven't gotten much bigger, maybe about 6 inches."

Professor Oak chuckled and patted Gary on the back," Either way Gary, we sure are glad you've finally come back home! One of your friends even came by too." He said warmly.

Gary's eye lit up," Who?"

Suddenly, May appeared from behind Professor Oak, holding and cup of soda. The years were fantastic to her as well; she looked prettier than she did three years ago. Smiling she rushed to hug Gary.

"It's good to see you Gare-bear!" she teased.

"You too; you're looking good too."

"Hmph, says the taller more handsome and eye-candy-looking boy who's been a stranger for three years." May scoffed.

Gary chuckled while everyone helped him grab a bag.

"Sure thing Buggie."

Daisy frowned once all of his stuff was loaded," Gees Louis; I thought we'd have enough room in our car Gary, but you had more stuff than we thought; May can he ride back in your car?"

May nodded," Sure, meet you back at your house?"

"Yeah, we'll eat dinner there too if you would like to join us."

May beamed," Sounds great, meet ya'll down there!"

And with a final wave, Daisy and Prof. Oak drove away leaving Gary and May behind. May sighed and climbed into her car," Get in Oak."

Gary nodded and sat down in her car. Once they were a couple of miles away from the airport he looked outside of the window," So, how is she?"

May didn't answer for few moments, she knew should have expected him to ask," Well, Dawn and Chelsea both became major sluts; sleeping with any guy they could to use them for their money and such; and now, they live in the richest part of Kanto, far from where Misty lives; they are major gold diggers and new best friends. And Misty is great! It took about three months to get over her mistake of letting you go, but somehow she finally did it."

"Wait, Mistake? She wanted to get back with me?"

May gave Gary a look of ultimate sorrow," Desperately, and your note tore her up for so long; she wished she could have stopped you from leaving. Now, she doesn't care."

"Why not?" Gary asked nervously.

"Well… erm- look Gary; I came for a specific reason… and she would have came but-"

May didn't have to say anymore, for they had just passed a huge billboard advertising the wedding event of Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower.

_**-End of part one-**_

_**An: WOO; CLIFF HANGERS ROCK! *shot for her ignorance***_

_**Another short chapter, I'm so sorry! Well anyway, There will be a part two coming almost immediately depending on when I posted these chapters, but most likely if you're reading this, I've already posted part two so look it up at my stories!**_


End file.
